Los Sueños Se Pueden Volver Pesadillas
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: [UA]Todos tenemos un sueño, el de ella era casarse y tener una familia,pero en seis años aquel sueño se ha vuelto su peor pesadilla, despues de un amargo divorcio y de un intento de suicidio,solo su terapeuta podra salvarla.Un SeiyaXSere.Porfa dejen revie
1. Prologo

_Hola: _

_Esta historia esta dedicada a DanySeren a Vainilla y a todas las personitas a las que le gusta las historias Sere-Seiya, Y ustedes se preguntaran por que se los dedico no, pues veran hace como 15 dias subi mi primer fanfic a esta paguina,lo titule "Las Estrellas Vuelven" y por el titulo se presto a confusiones ya que la historia es un Seiya-Rini, así que después de pesarlo mucho y debido a los comentarios recibidos decidi hacer un one-shot, Sere-Seiya pero la historia se me salio de las manos, así que decidi hacerla un poco más larga. _

_Debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, ese gran honor solo le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para entretenerme un poco._

_P.D. A las personitas que prefieren los Sere-Dare(como yo) les informo que muy pronto publicare un universo alterno de ellos por ahora los dejo con:_

"Los Sueños Se Pueden Volver Pesadillas"

PROLOGO

En estos momentos me vienen a la mente aquella frase de la que tantas veces, me burle, quien me hubiera dicho que esas palabras describirian los ultimos seis años de mi vida y es que en verdad _"Los sueños se pueden volver persadillas"_

-Es su tuno para firmar señora-

-"Firmar, _"Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas"_

-Apartir de este momento su matrimonio a quedado anulado-

-"Anulado, _"Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas"_

-Con permiso, señor Chiba, señorita Tsukino-

-Tsukino a quien se refiere, _"Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas"-_

-Ten Serena- Lo veo a la cara ,me extendiendo una tarjeta en la que se lee Psicologo

-Queeeee?-

-Es uno de los mejores te ayudara con esto-

-"Ayudarme, ya nadie puede ayudarme ,_"Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas"-_

-Adios Serena Tsukino-

-"Serena Tsukino?Quien es, Acaso soy yo, No yo soy Serena Chiba, Chiba, no Tsukino" Darien!-

-Que seas Feliz-

-"Feliz, _"Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas"_-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de la Autora: Espero que el prologo los dejara intrigados, nos vemos en el capitulo I "Ya No Soy SerenaChiba", Por favor dejen reviews. Bye


	2. Ya No Soy Serena Chiba

CAPITULO I "YA NO SOY SERENA CHIBA

Era una calida mañana de verano, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, abriéndose paso entre las cortinas de aquella habitación, en la que se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos rubios, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, mientras el trinar de las aves y el olor a rosas se adentraban en el lugar, para cualquier otra persona esa mañana resultaba perfecta, pero para ella solo se trataba de otro día más, en el que esperaba poder reunir el valor para terminar con todo el dolor que le causaba su soledad. Se incorporo en la cama mientras sus ojos celestes recorrían el lugar, nada había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo cuarto en el que dormía desde hacia ya seis años, sonrió ante la idea de que todo había sido un sueño, pero le basto con ver a su lado izquierdo para convencerse de que aquello era realidad.

-Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas-pensó en voz alta, pero un golpe en la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos-Adelante- Una joven mujer de cabellos negros entro en la habitación con una charola en las manos

-Buenos días como amaneciste Sere?-

-La pregunta correcta sería porque amanecí, Luna-

-Sere, no digas eso, mira te traje tu desayuno preferido, hot cakes –

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-

-Tienes que comer hace días que no pruebas bocado, si sigues así te vas a morir de hambre-

-Eso es lo único que quiero Luna, morirme-

-No digas eso pequeña, tu tienes muchas cosas por las cuales vivir-

-Tú y yo , sabemos que eso no es cierto-

-Y yo Sere, no importo, te has puesto a pensar que haría ya sin ti?-

-Regresarías a casa y cuidarías de Mina, como hacías antes-

-Sere yo…-

-Luna, por favor quiero estar sola-

-Esta bien, yo voy a salir un poco más tarde, pero no me tardo pequeña, hay te dejo el desayuno, intenta comer algo- Serena solo asintió, mientras Luna salía de la habitación. Una vez en el corredor.

-Se que tú no quieres esto Sere, pero tengo que hacerlo por tu bien –Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta el recibidor, tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar un momento después del otro lado de la línea se escucho

-Casa de la familia Tsukino-

-Buenos días, se encontrara el joven Haruka-

-No, lo siento el joven salio de viaje hace un para de días y no regresara hasta el mes que entra-

-En ese caso podría hablar con la señorita Minako-

-De parte de quien?-

-De Luna Tsukino-

-Oh! Señorita Tsukino, en seguida se la comunico- Un momento después, una rubia de ojos azules contesto el teléfono de una manera eufórica

-Tía, en verdad eres tu?-

-Sí, Mina, como estas?-

-Bien, pero a que debo tu llamada?-

-Es Serena-

-Que tiene esta bien?-

-No, Mina ella se esta dejando morir-

-Que le hace el estupido ese que tiene por esposo, para que Sere se quiera morir-

-El ya no es su esposo-

-Queeeee?-

-Necesito que me ayudes, si no hacemos algo Serena puede cometer una locura, podríamos vernos dentro de una hora-

-Claro, aquí te espero-

-Yo, no se si eso sea apropiado-

-Está es tu casa Luna, ya no hay nada que te impida regresar-

-Este bien te veo allá en una hora-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena:

-Así que vas a salir Luna, esta es mi oportunidad, hoy todo acabara-

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, lleno la tina, le agrego al agua sales con aroma a rosas, y se introdujo en ella. Una hora más tarde se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de tirantes en color blanco, que se amoldaba a su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello lo había levantado en una simple cola alta y como único accesorio llevaba la argolla que hasta hacia un par de días simbolizaba su unión eterna con otra persona. Se miro fijamente comprobando que el maquillaje cubría a la perfección las ojeras que se habían formado debajo de sus parpados y que el labial hiciera lo pertinente con el tono azulado que empezaba a notarse en sus labios.

Fue entonces que salio de su habitación, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en la casa, y se dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño de la planta baja, entro en el y se vio al espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo, mientras una de sus manos recorría aquel espejo, para dejar ver un bien surtido botiquín, lo contemplo por unos instantes, pudo ver antigripales, analgésicos, y algunas otras medicinas, pero sus ojos se posaron en aquellas cajas que contenían los anticonceptivos que él se encargaba de proveerle desde hacia dos años, las hizo a un lado con furia y ante ella aparecieron dos contenedores cilíndricos, una ligera sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, los tomo y subió corriendo a su habitación.

No se tomo la molestia de cerrar la puerta con llave tan solo se sentó en su cama (la cual estaba arreglada) y vació el contenido de los frascos en una se sus manos.Cuantas veces lo había escuchado decir que los intentos de suicidio con pastillas fallaban por ingerirlas todas a la vez, que si esas personas en verdad deseaban acabar con sus vidas no hubieran cometido tres errores 1) Haber comido por lo menos 6 horas antes 2)Ingerir todas las pastillas a la vez y 3)Pasarlas con alguna ayuda Aquellas palabras se encontraban frescas en su mente, ella llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer, empezó por llevarse tres pastillas a su boca y las trago con su propia saliva, espero cinco minutos y tomo otras cinco, cinco minutos después tomo otras diez, así hasta terminar con las treinta pastillas que traían los contenedores. Lentamente se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

------RECUERDOS------

-Serena, te casarías conmigo?-

-Sí, sí, claro que sí Darien-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero papá, mamá yo lo amo-

-Es nuestra ultima palabra Serena, el o tú familia-

-Lo siento, pero me quedo con él-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tus padres tienen razón-

-Pensé que eran mis amigas-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estas bien amor?-

-Sí, al parecer no me cayó bien la cena-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Darien, amor estoy embarazada-

-Oh, Serena, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Felicidades señora Chiba es una niña-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buuuuuuaaaaaaa-

-Que pasa Rini, que tienes mi pequeña bebe-

-Sere, tráela a dormir con nosotros amor-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mira mi amor ese es tu pastel de cumpleaños, ya tienes un año, mi cielo-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Puedes creer que Rini cumple hoy dos años Darien-

-Como pasa el tiempo, parece que fue ayer cuando la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Darien, Cuidado!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lo siento mucho, pero no logramos salvarla-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Darien, amor estas bien?-

-Dejame en paz, QUE NO ENTIENDES DEJAME TRANQUILO-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Darien no fue tu culpa-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Serena, quiero pedirte que no tengamos más hijos hasta que este sufrimiento haya pasado un poco-

-Yo…esta bien-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Que es esto Darien-

-Es que no he podido dormir bien desde el accidente, un colega me los mando-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-BASTA SERENA! TE DIJE QUE TENGO QUE IR Y PUNTO-

-Pero hoy es el aniversario luctuoso de Rini-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Quiero el divorcio-

-Pero Darien-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Adiós Serena Tsukino, que seas feliz-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----------FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS-------------

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho en su mente antes de perder el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Tsukino:

Kenji escuchaba a su hermana atentamente, mientras esta le contaba a él, a Ikuko y a la Mina lo que había sido la vida de su hija menor en esos últimos seis años.

-…Y eso fue lo que paso-

Los ojos de Ikuko estaban llenos de lágrimas, haber escuchado lo mucho que su pequeña había sufrido le partió el corazón.

-Luna, nosotros ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano él la dejaría-

-"Te equivocas si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ellos seguirían juntos", Lo que más me preocupa es que ella no tiene deseos de seguir viviendo, dice que no tiene motivos para vivir-

-Eso no es cierto nos tiene a nosotros verdad papá?-

-Ahora que ya no hay nada entre ellos, tú y ella pueden regresar a casa Luna-

-Y que estamos esperando, vamos por mi hermanita-

-Ve tú Mina, nosotros las esperaremos aquí hija-

Mina solo asintió ante las palabras se su padre y junto con Luna, salio de su casa en busca de su hermana.

Al llegar a la casa fueron recibidas por el silencio.

-Espera un momento Mina, voy a ver si esta despierta-

-Si, ve- Luna dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras-Pero antes, podrías decirme donde esta el baño-

-Es esta puerta- Dijo señalando la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras, por las cuales empezó a subir.

Mina, se quedo observando la casa por un momento, si bien no era una mansión como en la que ella vivía, si resultaba ser amplia y la decoración era de lo más agradable, pudo distinguir en seguida los gustos de su hermana, ya que por todas partes se podían observar objetos en forma de rosas o de lunas, sonrió ante la idea de volver a estar cerca de su hermana. Entre abrió la puerta y lo que vio convirtió su sonrisa en una mueca de horror, las cajas de medicamentos yacían sobre el piso del baño, por lo que la idea de que su hermana se había hecho daño se apodero de su mente, subió corriendo las escaleras, no sabia a que cuarto dirigirse, pensó en abrir cada una de las cinco puertas que se encontraban en aquel corredor y así lo hubiera hecho si la voz de Luna no se hubiera hecho presente en la habitación del fondo.

-Sere, Sere, despierta, que tienes mi niña-

Aquel pasillo se le hizo el más largo que hubiera recorrido nunca, cuando llego a la habitación Luna agitaba por los hombros a Serena con desesperación, pero ella no despertaba, la vista de Mina recorrió la habitación en busca de un teléfono el cual halló en el buró que estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su hermana, lo tomo y marco el primer numero que le vino a la mente.

El sonido del móvil hizo que aquella chica de ojos y cabello azules saliera de sus pensamientos

-Doctora Mizuno-

-Amy, soy Mina, Serena a intentado suicidarse-

-Queeeee?-

-Creo que ha tomado pastillas-

-Mina que tipo de pastillas no lo se Amy-

-Dame la dirección –Mina le pidió a Luna los datos y se los comunico a Amy- Voy para allá con la ambulancia, llego en cinco minutos, mientras busca algo que nos diga que tipo de pastillas ingirió-

-Amy ya viene con la ambulancia, hay que averiguar que pastillas tomo- Le dijo Mina a Luna después de colgar el teléfono

-Como sabes que fueron pastillas?-

-El botiquín del baño de abajo esta regado sobre el piso-

-No pudieron haber sido pastillas, tan siquiera no las que había en ese botiquín-

-Por que no Luna?-

-Por que en ese botiquín solo hay anticonceptivos, uno que otro medicamento para la gripa y vitaminas, y eso no la pondría en este estado-

-Entonces Luna, que pudo haber tomado-

-Oh! Por Dios , hay también estaban dos frascos de píldoras para dormir-

-De que cuales Luna-

-No lo se, solo recuerdo que Darien las empezó a tomar después del accidente-

-Busquemos talvez encontremos los frascos- Y en efecto como Mina dijo encontraron los frascos que hace menos de una hora contenían las pastillas que en esos momentos estaban envenenando a Serena, justo a debajo de la cama- Cuantas habrá tomado?-

-Los frascos estaban nuevos-

-Eso quiere decir que en total fueron treinta pastillas, Dios mío que no permitas que se muera-

Un par de minutos después llegó Amy, Mina la esperaba en la puerta mientras que Luna estaba al lado de Serena, en cuestión de segundos Amy se encontró atendiendo a la mejor de sus amigas.

-Dime Mina que tomo-

-Pastillas para dormir-

-Cuantas?-

-Alrededor de treinta-

-Hay que llevarla al hospital-

Veinticuatro horas más tarde Clínica Privada Mizuno

-Mira Luna, esta reaccionando-

-Mina, creo que es mejor que le avisemos a Amy-

-Yo voy, tú quédate con ella-

Los ojos de la joven que se encontraba en aquella blanca cama, empezaron a abrirse lentamente y recorrieron aquel lugar hasta que chocaron con la mirada obscura llena de preocupación.

-Sere…?-

-Por que Luna…?- dijo en un murmullo

-Por que, que mi niña?-

-Por que no me dejaste morir, yo lo único que quiero es morirme, quiero estar con ella, ME QUIERO MORIR- En un arrebato se deshizo de todos los tubos que tenia en su cuerpo, la alarma del monitor encargado de medir su frecuencia cardiaca provoco que Amy y un grupo de enfermeras entraran en la habitación, al comprobar que no era nada grave Amy ordeno a las enfermeras que se retiraran y ella misma se encargo de volver a poner el suero y el monitor a su amiga.

-Serena, estas conciente de lo que intentaste hacer-

Serena no respondió, no por que dudara de su decisión, sino por que le sorprendió que Amy estuviera hay con ella cuando seis años atrás le había dado la espalda, al igual que todos los demás a excepción de Luna.

-Serena, estuviste apunto de quitarte la vida, nos costo mucho trabajo mantenerte con nosotros amiga-

-Amiga? Yo no tengo amigas y si las tuviera, tú no serias una de ellas Amy Mizuno, y en cuanto a lo que hice solo puedo decirte que la próxima vez no fallare-

-En ese caso, no voy a firmar tú alta hasta que te valore un Psiquiatra- Y con esas palabras salio de la habitación

-Quien más esta allá a fuera Luna-

-Tus padres, Mina, Rei y Lita –

-Que irónico hace cuatro años me hubiera fascinado que me fueran a ver al hospital–

-Sere, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ellos son tu familia, tus amigas y están aquí a tu lado ahora que más los necesitas- Luna no pudo seguir hablando por que justo en ese momento Amy regreso en compañía de una mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

-Ella es, Michiru te la encargo mucho, Luna por favor ven conmigo- Así Luna y Amy dejaron a Serena con Michiru.

-Hola, mi nombre es Michiru Kaiou, soy la jefa de psiquiatría en este hospital- Serena no contesto –Me gustaría hablar contigo, conocerte un poco –

-Si te dijo lo que quieres escuchar, me dejaras en paz?- Michiru asintió –Bien pregunta-

-Cual es tu nombre?-

-Serena Chiba-

-Yo tenia entendido que te apellidabas Tsukino-

-Tienes razón mi apellido es otra vez Tsukino, Ya no soy más Serena Chiba-

-Háblame de ti Serena Tsukino –

-Tengo 26 años, me case hace seis, con un hombre al que mi familia y amigos no aceptaron, eso nos separo, dos años después de mi boda di a luz a una niña que solo vivió dos años, Murio en un accidente automovilístico, después de eso mi esposo cambio y mi matrimonio se fue al drenaje-

-Entonces fue por eso que tomaste la decisión de acabar con tú vida?-

-Desde que era niña le tengo pánico a la soledad, lo curioso es nunca en toda mi vida me había encontrado del todo sola, ya que tengo una hermana melliza, aunque no somos idénticas si nos parecemos mucho su nombre es Mina. Pero ahora estoy sola completamente sola –

-No creo que estés sola Serena allá afuera hay un grupo bastante amplio de personas que en estos momentos solo desean que te recuperes, No te gustaría verlos-

-Yo…no se, hace tanto tiempo que me aleje de ellos-

-A que le temes?-

-A que me juzguen como ya lo hicieron tiempo atrás, hace tanto que no se de ellos y esta no es la mejor situación-Las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro- En el fondo se que hice mal, esta no es la solución, pero es que no podía más-

-Ellos no te van a juzgar Serena, al contrario se convertirán en tu apoyo para salir de esto-

-Tu crees que estoy loca?-

-No, Serena tu no estas loca, lo que te sucedió es normal-

-Tu crees?-

-Si, yo he conocido a muchas personas que al igual que tú han sufrido tanto que llegan a creer que la muerte es la única solución. Dime si tuviera la oportunidad lo volverías a intentar quitarte la vida?-

-Yo quisiera decirte que no, pero ……Sí lo volvería a hacer-

Después de esa conversación Michiru se reunió con Amy en su consultorio para darle su diagnostico

-Y bien como la encontraste?-

-Esta deprimida y se siente sola-

-Nosotras no hemos ayudado a que se sienta apoyada, le dimos la espalda cuando nos pidió ayuda así que no me sorprende que se sienta así, crees que necesite tratamiento-

-Si, necesita tratamiento pero no creo que sea conveniente manejar su caso psiquiátricamente, en primera por que no se encuentra tan mal y en segunda por que no quiero darle facilidades para que repita lo de ayer-

-Entonces que recomiendas-

-Una terapia psicológica bastara, lo que ella más necesita es hablar-

-Hablar, entonces le pediré a Kou que tome el caso-

-Esa es una buena elección, no hay nadie mejor que Seiya Kou para hacer hablar a las personas-

-Es la mejor opción para Serena, ya te lo había comentado alguna vez, él se parece mucho a Sere aunque ahora no lo parezca-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hola! Que les aprecio este capitulo, yo espero que les gustara, ya se estoy de remate pero denme una oportunidad sí?(yo también puedo poner cara de borreguito a medio morir), este fic es un completo drama así que no esperen muchas escenas cómicas por lo menos hasta que Sere empiece a recuperarse(aunque ya saben que Mina siempre puede salir con uno de sus comentarios). Otro punto importante que aclarar es el caso de Luna, a quien he puesto como hermana de Kenji, es solo cuatro años mayor que sus sobrinas Mina y Serena, las cuales son gemelas no idénticas, también aparece Haruka pero para mi comodidad al momento de escribir le he dado un rol masculino. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que va a aparecer Seiya._

_Ahora los agradecimientos:_

_VAINILLA: Pues que puedo decir mi queridísima lectora, hay que darle gusto al publico en general, además con todas las cosas lindas que me han dicho sobre mi otro fic la musa se ha empeñado a quedarse de mi lado (y espero que siga aquí por un buen rato),No encontré una mejor forma de agradecerles su apoyo que creando un Sere-Seiya para quienes lo prefieren, aunque me temo que esta historia no va a contener tanto humor como la otra (por el momento).Espero que mis locuras sigan siendo de tu agrado._

_SENSHIVISA: Espero que ahora si le captes un poco más, sino, no te desesperes en los próximos capítulos, Sere nos contara a detalle su historia (bueno se la contara a Seiya) y así se ira aclarando un poco la situación._

_DANYSEREN: Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo y yo te prometí un Sere-Seiya, y he lo aquí, si he de ser sincera me cuesta un poquito más de trabajo escribirlo, pero por lo mismo intento que los capítulos sean más largos, fui mas allá de un oneshot debido a la trama que se me ocurrió, es necesario de unos cuantos capítulos para conocer la historia de Sere (en la cual podrás criticar todo lo que quieras a Darien) y ver los avances que va teniendo, además de la forma en la que Seiya se enamora de ella .Espero que esta historia cumpla tus expectativas._

_SAILOR- DULCE: Yo también adoro a Darien (auque no lo demuestre), espero contar con tu apoyo en esta historia también. Espero tus comentarios_

_MARINA ACERO: Por fin logre transcribir todo, creo que empezaras a comprender el por que de su divorcio y de la actitud de Darien, en cuanto a la frase la tome del anime, la dice Neherenia cuando la enfrentan por primera vez (Sailor Moon Súper S, cuando el Pegaso)._

_SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: Ya vez como todo es posible, siempre hay una loca (en este caso yo y si que estoy de remate) que se saca las historias de la manga, para que nunca digas nunca, he aquí una historia basada en el divorcio de Darien y Serena,(y no me olvide de incluir a Rini)._

_GABY BUNNY: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, se que esta no es la clase de historias que más te gustan sobre todo por que Darien sufre(por que creme sufre y mucho), siento no poder ser muy gentil con el en esta historia, pero te tengo una sorpresita (muy pronto tendrás un universo alterno 100 Sere-Dare, en el que me voy a enmendar con él, es una promesa he!).Espero que la historia sea lo suficientemente interesante para que la sigas leyendo, si no es así yo lo entenderé. Te mando un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño._

_Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, los veo en el próximo capitulo. _

_Bye………………_


	3. El Mundo Es Tan Pequeño

Capitulo II "El mundo es tan pequeño"

Seiya Kou es un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro cual ébano, con un cuerpo por el cual varias mujeres matarían, pero su principal atractivo radica en los zafiros que tiene por ojos, es el menor de tres hermanos, tal vez por eso su carácter sea por demás extrovertido. Sus hermanos y él quedaron huérfanos cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, Taiki el mayor contaba en aquel entonces con 18 años el fue quien se hizo cargo de la compañía Three Ligths dedicada al negocio de la exportación, Yaten su otro hermano tenia 17 y el acababa de cumplir los 16, por lo que quedaron bajo la custodia del familiar más sercano (sobre todo él) un primo lejano llamado Darien Chiba, el cual tenia 29 años

Fue a causa del accidente aéreo que sufrieron sus padres que conoció el mundo de la psicología, su terapeuta, amiga, maestra y socia Setsuna Meiou desarrollo en él habilidades psicológicas, que le permitieron avanzar en esta área a pasos agigantados. Actualmente a sus 27 años es uno de los psicólogos más reconocidos de Japón, además de ser uno de los hombres más adinerados de dicho país y esta a punto de descubrir que el mundo no es más grande que la palma de su mano.

**Clínica Meiou & Kou Recepción **(al rededor de las 6 de la tarde)

RING, RING, RING

-Consultorio del Doctor Seiya Kou psicólogo y terapeuta, en que puedo servirle?- decía una joven mujer de cabellera pelirroja

-Hola Kakyuu, soy Amy podría hablar con mi cuñado? por favor-

-Claro que sí, en un momento la comunico señora Kou-

**Consultorio del doctor Kou**

BIP, BIP (es el comunicador)

-Sí, Kakyuu-

-Doctor Kou, tiene una llamada de la señora Amy por la línea 2-

-Gracias Kakyuu, algo más?-

-Sí, el señor Darien Chiba lo esta esperando-

-Hazlo pasar Kakyuu, y si no hay alguna otra cosa puedes retirarte-

-Hasta mañana doctor-

-Hasta mañana Kakyuu, sí Amy dime-

**En la recepción**

-Señor Chiba, dice el doctor Kou que puede pasar-

-Esta ocupado?-

-Solo esta atendiendo una llamada de la señora Kou-

-Creo que mejor lo espero aquí afuera-

-Con su permiso me retiro, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-

**En el Consultorio**

-Seiya necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro el que quieras, mientras este en mis manos te ayudare con gusto-

-Me gustaría que llevaras el caso de una amiga mía muy querida la cual hace un par de días intento quitarse la vida-

-Amy, no crees que lo mejor sería que la tratara Michiru?-

-Ella ya la ha visto y no creé que un tratamiento psiquiátrico sea la mejor opción, sobre todo por la forma en que atento contra su vida, ya que ingirió una fuerte cantidad de somníferos-

-Ya veo, esta bien tomare su caso-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que, dime cual es el nombre de tu amiga-

-Serena Tsukino-

-Tsukino, es familiar de Mina?-

-Sí, de hecho es su melliza-

-Bueno eso no es relevante, mañana a primera hora Kakyuu te llamara para acordar la primera cita-

-Te enviare el expediente mañana a medio día-

-Mejor mandamelo con Taiki, al fin mañana tenemos una junta de consejo en la empresa-

-Así lo are, gracias Seiya-

-Ya sabes que siempre estoy para mi cuñada preferida-

-Seiya, soy tu única cuñada-

-Por el momento por eso eres la preferida, ya después veremos quien se queda con el titulo-

-De seguro Mina-

-Que poca fé tienes Amy, te aseguro que tú siempre serás la preferida-

-De nuevo gracias Seiya, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí y claro para Mina-

-No es nada Amy-

-Hasta el viernes-

-El viernes?-

-Es la cena de compromiso de Mina y Yaten, recuerdas?-

-Ya lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo-

-No fue nada, hasta el viernes-

-Hasta el viernes, Amy cuídate- Colgó el teléfono-Creí haberle dicho a Kakyuu que hiciera pasar a Darien- Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la recepción, donde se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul profundo, un poco más alto que él-Kakyuu, no te dijo que podías pasar?-

-Si pero también me dijo que tenias una llamada de la señora Kou, y no quería interrumpir, por cierto cuando te casaste?-

-Creo que te estas confundiendo, hablaba con la esposa de Taiki-entraron de nuevo al consultorio donde Seiya dispuso unos cafés.

-Ah, fue Taiki quien no me invito a la boda, que rápido se olvidan del que fue su tutor- dijo mientras tomaba la taza que Seiya le ofreció, para después sentarse en la sala del consultorio

-Vamos Darien, no seas exagerado, tu fuiste el que te desapareciste después de que te casaste con la que podría haber sido tu hija-

-Ahora eres tú el que exageras-

-Cuantos años le llevas?-

-Catorce-

-Vaya uno menos que a mi, y dime como esta la pequeña princesa?-

-No lo se, ya no es mi esposa-

-Que fue lo que sucedió para que decidieran separarse-

-La hice sufrir mucho, por mi culpa lo perdió todo, dejarla en libertad era lo mejor-

-Me suena a que fuiste tu el que tomo la decisión-

-Así fue-

-Y por eso has venido a verme? Te vas a convertir en uno de mis pacientes?-

-No, si he venido es por que quiero saber si ella esta bien –

-Y que tengo yo que ver con eso?-

-Ella no ha venido a verte?-

-Venir?-

-Cuando nos separamos le di tus datos, esperaba que viniera a verte, yo se que necesita ayuda para superar lo que ha pasado-

-Pues no ha venido, y a que te refieres con todo lo que ha pasado-

-Es una larga historia-

-Yo tengo todo el café y el tiempo del mundo-

-Veras…-

**Clínica Privada Mizuno**

Amy salio de su consultorio, quería saber como se encontraba su amiga y si esta aceptaría reencontrarse con su familia y amigos , hacia cuatro días que Serena había ingresado a la clínica y en los cuales en un principio se había negado a ver cualquier persona que no fuera Luna, apenas el día anterior permitió que Mina estuviera con ella, eso significaba un avance, aunque Amy sabia que con los demás no resultaría tan fácil, la palabras que Serena le dijo el día que reacciono retumbaban en su cabeza _"Amiga? Yo no tengo amigas y si las tuviera, tú no serias una de ellas Amy Mizuno, _las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la peliazul, mientras imágenes del pasado venían a su mente.

-----FLASH BACK------

En una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio cuatro jovencitas de no más de 20 años platicaban amenamente

-Ya supieron el mes que viene va haber un baile en honor a la señorita Tomoe- decía muy entusiasmada la rubia

-Si ya lo sabemos Mina, por que todas fuimos invitadas- dijo secamente la pelinegra

-Rei tiene razón Mina, no entiendo por que haces tanto alboroto por una fiesta de presentación- Opino la castaña

-Ami me tiene sin cuidado la presentación de Hotaru Tomoe ante nuestra sociedad, los que me interesan son los hermanos Kou, Lita-

-Los hermanos Kou, que no estaban en el extranjero?-

-Sí Amy, pero hay rumores de que ahora que el menor de ellos se recibió de psicólogo, han regresado a Tokio y si es verdad, estoy segura que irán a la fiesta de los Tomoe-

-Ya decía yo que no podías dejar de pensar en chicos guapos- Dijo Rei

-Que quieres decir?- le contesto Mina

-Chicas no peleen- intervino Lita

-Oye Mina y Serena-pregunto Amy para tranquilizar el habiente

-No lo se, no la he visto desde ayer que discutió con mis papas-

-Y por que fue la discusión- cuestiono Lita

Pero Mina no pudo responder ya que en ese momento una chica rubia se unió al grupo –Hola chicas- dijo muy animada la recién llegada.

-Hola Sere- respondieron en coro

-Por que tan contenta hermanita, pensé que estarías hecha un mar de lagrimas-

-No hay razón para estar triste Mina, es más no podría ser más feliz-

-Y eso por que Sere- pregunto Amy

-Fácil, por que me voy a casar-

-QUEEEEEEEEE!- Dijeron al unísono las cuatro chicas

-Pensé que me felicitarían-

-Felicitarte por que?- dijo Mina

-Por arruinar tu vida?- Pregunto Rei

-Rei por que me dices eso?-

-Rei tiene razón Serena, ya pensaste lo que va a decir la gente- dijo Lita

-Sere, piensas desobedecer a nuestros padres?-

-Ya sabemos por que fue la discusión, es que acaso tu no piensas Serena?-

-No me importa lo que digan mis padres y menos lo que murmure la gente chicas, yo lo amo, y si se pensar Rei-

-Entonces lo que te falla son las matemáticas, por que no sabes el valor de los números, para ti 20 y 34 son iguales- dijo Rei con un dejo de sarcasmo

-Ya basta Rei, yo se perfectamente que soy más chica que Darien, pero eso no significa que no me ame como yo lo amo a él- El tono de voz de Serena había cambiado de inmensa alegría a visible molestia.

-Tienes razón, ese no es motivo suficiente para asegurar que él no te ama, pero tampoco demuestra lo contrario-

-Amy, tu también?- las lagrimas surcaron el rostro de Serena –No importa me casare con Darien en menos de un mes y esa es mi ultima palabra- después de eso salio de la cafetería.

---------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------

-Y no te volví a ver hasta hace cuatro días-

-AMY!- aquel grito la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para encontrarse con sus amigas, las cuales estaban visiblemente preocupadas.

-Como esta Serena?-Pregunto Lita

-Físicamente esta bien, hemos eliminado por completo el medicamento de su sangre, por lo que esta estabilizada, pero lo que me preocupa es su estado de animo-

Esa tonta de Serena, como se le ocurrió hacer algo así, sólo por que ese imbesil la dejo-Dijo Rei, ella era su amiga más cercana aunque ninguna de las dos lo admitiera.

-Según lo poco que me dijo Michiru, no es sólo por eso que Sere esta así-

-Amy tiene razón, creo que lo que más afecto a mi hermana fue perder a su hija-

-Su hija?- preguntaron las tres mujeres

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos obscuros y mirada tierna, la cual se acerco lentamente hasta la cama donde reposaba uno de sus más preciados tesoros, la vio dormida y decidió sentarse a su lado (sobre la cama) y acariciarle el cabello como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y de sus labios se escapaban frases de arrepentimiento.

-Sere, mi pequeña niña, perdóname hijita, yo se que mucho de lo que has sufrido nos lo debes a nosotros, por que no supimos entenderte y apoyarte, perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre-

Aquellas palabras habían despertado a la joven, aunque permaneciera con lo ojos cerrados, suplicando en su interior que al abrirlos su madre estuviera a su lado como tantas veces lo había deseado, se armo de valor y lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada celeste se clavo en aquellos ojos azules bañados por las lagrimas, los cuales reconoció en seguida a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

-Mama?-

-Mi niña- Serena no lo dudo ni un segundo rápidamente se incorporo en la cama y se aferro al cuerpo de su madre como cuando era pequeña e intentaba desprenderse del miedo de una tarde tormentosa- Perdóname mi niña, perdóname por no ser la madre que debía ser-Serena no contesto sólo se aferro más a los brazos de su madre, dejando escapar su llanto-Sere, pequeña, ya mi niña no llores-

-Mamita- sollozó Serena

-Oh, mi pequeña pensé que te había perdido para siempre y no sabes cuanto me dolía eso- Serena se separo un poco de su madre para mirarla a los ojos

-No, tú no me perdiste mamá, ni tampoco sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo para siempre-

Las palabras de Serena le recordaron a Ikuko las cosas que Luna les había dicho sobre la vida de su hija

-Tienes razón yo no puedo saber lo que siente una madre al perder a un hijo- Serena se volvió a aferrar a los brazos de su madre y sumiendo su rostro sobre el pecho de su madre le dijo entre sollozos

-Yo si, yo si se lo que se siente, mamita-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Por Dios Darien y aún así la dejaste?-

-Que querías que hiciera dejarla convivir con el asesino de su hija?-

-Fue un accidente-

-Que se pudo haber evitado si yo no me hubiera empeñado en salir de madrugada-

**-**Debiste seguir tu propio consejo Darien, y venir a verme antes-

-Yo no necesito de tu ayuda, sino ella-

-Crees que venga-

-No lo se-

-Si viene, quieres que te mantenga al tanto de su evolución?-

-No, Seiya jamás te pediría que traicionaras tu código de ética, sólo hazme un favor-

-Cual?-

-Ayúdala a que recupere la sonrisa que tenía cuando la conocí-

-Y como voy a saber que es ella y que sonríe como dices- Darien por toda respuesta saco una foto de su cartera y se la mostró a Seiya, en ella se encontraba él en compañía de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes; los ojos de Seiya se concentraron en la imagen de aquella joven, si no fuera por que aquella chica tenia el cabello más largo y algunas facciones distintas hubiera jurado que se trataba de Minako Tsukino, la prometida de su hermano Yaten-"Vaya que es hermosa" y este bombón tiene un nombre?-

-Serena Tsukino-

-Serena Tsukino?-

-Pasa algo?-

-Dime de casualidad tiene una hermana de nombre Minako?-

-Mina, claro es su melliza, por que no me digas que la conoces-

-Claro que la conozco dentro de seis meses se va a convertir en mi cuñada- Los ojos de Darien no podían ocultar su sorpresa ante las palabras de Seiya- Y no sólo eso recuerdas la llamada que atendía cuando llegaste?-

-La de tu otra cuñada?-

-Si, su nombre es Amy Mizuno-

-No cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño-

-Ni que lo digas, me hablo para que tratara a una de sus amigas, la cual se acaba de divorciar "no creo que sea prudente decirle que intento quitarse la vida"-

-Serena?-

-Bingo-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Hola como están, ya se que me tarde un poco pero desde un principio les dije que esta historia me costaría más trabajo espero que este capi les gustará como a mi (todavía estoy llorando), no se por que pero ya me imagino lo que va a opinar cierta personita "Nunca me imagine esto, tu siempre le das un giro a la historia" o algo así verdad VAINILLA (no pregunten solo se me ocurrió) pasando a otra cosa_**

**_Creo que quedo claro pero de todas formas cabe aclarar que en esta historia Darien es mayor que Serena 14 años._**

**_Hora de los agradecimientos:_**

**_ALEJANDRA N: Gracias por tu apoyo, ahora en cuanto a Darien como podrás ver él pensó que eso era lo mejor para Sere, en cuanto a verlo con otra creo que no, es más creo que pronto lo voy a sacar de la historia, pero aún no se, espero que me sigas apoyando._**

**_AMI KOU: Me da gusto que leas mis locas ideas espero que ha si siga siendo, yo se que mi otro fic estas loco (bueno si loquísimo) y que a muchas personas no les agrada pero dale una oportunidad, Si?_**

**_DANYSEREN: Si esta historia esta es para leerla con una caja de pañuelos deshechables a un lado, hasta yo he derramado lagrimitas (sobre todo cuando lo transcribo y me doy cuenta lo emotivo de la situación)_**

**_Si ya vi que tu fic y él mío tienen trama similar espero que no te moleste, por que en verdad no ha sido mi intención._**

**_MARINA ACERO: Por que matar a Rini, fácil es el motivo del divorcio de Sere y Dare, el amor surgirá cundo menos se lo esperen ten paciencia, yo también siempre he pensado que Sere y Mina son demasiado parecidas, de donde sacas que Haruka va a ser un hermano celoso? (resulta tan obvio?) _**

**_SAILOR-DULCE: Yo entiendo que la escuela a veces resulta absorbente así que no te preocupes, espero que este capi te gustará, gracias por todo tu apoyo para mis historias y perdona el retraso en la actualización. _**

**_VAINILLA: Si, este UA es de moco tendido te recomiendo una caja de pañuelos deshechables, o ya de perdis la manga de una blusa o suéter, gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, por cierto, al parecer funciono tu idea de prenderle una velita a la musa por que al parecer ya regreso (con que no se me vuelva a ir), Gracias por todo amiga y otra vez perdón por no actualizar antes, las razones ya las conoces la musa se fue de Vacaciones, espero que ahora que descansó quiera ponerse al corriente con los capis._**

**_Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer lo que escribo, espero poder actualizar pronto les mando un beso a todos, hasta el próximo capi. _**


	4. Volviendo a mi vida

CAPITULO III "Volviendo a mi vida"

Clínica Mizuno

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando la señora Tsukino salio de la habitación de su hija

-Ikuko, querida, como te fue?- pregunto Kenji al verla aparecer por el pasillo donde todos los allegados a la joven esperaban

-Bien estuvimos hablando como las buenas amigas que siempre fuimos-

-Eso es muy bueno mami- dijo su otra hija mientras la abrazaba

-Si, lo es Mina-

-Más de lo que se imagina Ikuko- dijo Amy

-por cierto me ha preguntado por todos ustedes-

-Amy, podría verla??-

-Claro que si Kenji, pero le recomendaría que Ikuko lo acompañe- Así lo s señores Tsukino se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija

Clínica Meiou & Kou

-Y que vas a hacer de tu vida ahora Darien- Pregunto Seiya para después tomar un sorba de su sexta taza de café

-desde hace algunos años me han pedido que imparta clases en hartad (no se me ocurrió otra), hace un par de dias volví a recibir la oferta y la he aceptado-

-Veo que tienes todo planeado, cuando te vas?-

-Pasado mañana-

-Sabes que tu ex-cuñado esta haciendo un doctorado en Ingeniería Mecánica (no pregunten si esa carrera existe en esa universidad) en esa misma universidad-

-No, pero a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-Te vas tan pronto?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Entiendo, espero saber de ti pronto-

-Adiós Seiya-

-Adiós Darien, y prénsalo todavía puedes salvar tu matrimonio- Darien lo volteo a ver de forma interrogante –No te hagas aún la amas y si no me equivoco ella a ti-

-Eso no es suficiente para que podamos volver-

-Pero es lo principal- Darien negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta- Darien antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte que si Amy me pidió que la ayudara es por que Serena intento quitarse la vida-

-QUE!!!- dijo mientras regresaba su mirada donde estaba Seiya-Como??-

-Ingirió una fuerte cantidad de somníferos-

-Maldita sea- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Darien justo al momento que golpeaba la puerta frente de él-Yo lleve esas malditas porquerías a la casa después de la muerte de Rini-

-Eso no significa que tú tuvieras la culpa, por que no vas a verla y arreglas las cosas-

-No, lo mejor será que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella para siempre-

-Como quieras, sabes no te caería mal acudir a terapia Darien-

-Lo voy a tener en cuanta- y sin más salio del lugar mientras su pensamiento se perdía en los recuerdos

Mientras tanto Seiya se disponía a salir cuando algo en la mesita de centro llamo su atención, se acerco para tomar el objeto entre sus manos sin duda Darien la había dejado apropósito, dejo que su vista vagara por la imagen de la joven que aparecía en ella – Vaya que eres hermosa bombón, "Por Dios Seiya que estas diciendo"-

**Clínica Mizuno**

No podía dormir, intentarlo seria inútil en aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar en recuperar un poco de lo que había perdido, necesitaba sentirse querida, un ligero golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos –Adelante- dijo sin voltear, pensando que se trataría de alguna de las enfermeras haciendo su guardia habitual, después de todo ya no eran horas de visita.

-Hola mi princesa-

-Papá???- dijo la rubia con inseguridad y es que podía esperar la visita de muchas personas pero ni en sus más locos sueños pensó volver a ver a su padre y mucho menos escucharlo decirle "princesa", Kenji no dijo nada sólo se acerco a y abrazo a su hija con desesperación, después de unos segundos las lagrimas se apoderaron del rostro de ambos y al igual que había hecho Ikuko minutos antes , Kenji pedio el perdón de Serena, cosa que esta no se negó a ofrecerle, los tres estuvieron platicando hasta que el sueño venció a Serena entre los brazos de sus padres, a la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos se encontró con la tierna sonrisa de su madre, con lo cual comprobó que los acontecimientos del día anterior no habían sido producto de su imaginación.

-Buenos dias pequeña-

-Buenos dias mamita- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y buscaba con la mirada a su padre.

-Fue a la oficina amor- dijo Ikuko leyendo los pensamientos de su hija, Serena sólo asintió, en eso se escucho un golpe en la puerta- Adelante-

-Hola, como esta la paciente- dijo una chica pelinegra vestida de enfermera, mientras se adentraba en la habitación, tanto Ikuko como Serena la miraron asombradas, pero fue esta última la que no logro contener la risa, aunque sus ojos no se impregnaron del todo de alegría.

-Jajajaja, Rei desde cuando eres enfermera???-

-Desde hace un par de años- dijo muy segura de si misma la recién llegada, en ese momento la sutil sonrisa de Serena desapareció dando le paso a una mirada analítica que Rei no le conocía

-Así y como te deshiciste de tu miedo a la sangre??- pregunto la rubia sarcástica la rubia, cosa que saco de sus casillas a Rei.

-No es miedo, sino asco Serena tonta- dijo Rei sin pensar en el trasfondo de sus palabras, mientras Serena se levantaba de la cama

-Siendo así yo tengo razón, tú no eres enfermera- dijo en tono triunfante

-Claro que lo soy, ahora voy a revisarte- dijo Rei al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-Paso- dijo Serena mientras se alejaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para evitar que Rei la alcanzara ante esto a Ikuko le resbalo una gota de la cabeza

-Ven acá!!!!- decía Rei la cual corría detrás de Serena por toda la habitación

-AUXILIO ME QUIEREN MATAR –

-CALLATE-

-Que es todo este escándalo- dijo Amy desde la puerta de la habitación- Rei, que haces vestida así???-

-Amy que bueno que llegaste llevaté a esta loca de aquí antes de que me mate. Dijo Serena señalando a Rei

-Yo loca, no hubiera tenido que hacer esto si tú te dignaras a recibirnos-

-Eso no te quita lo loca-

-Ya veras Serena-

-Jajajaja ustedes nunca van a cambiar??-

-Déjalas Amy, ellas son así- dijo Mina a las espaldas de la doctora

-Eso lo dices por que Rei ya no te va a molestar???-

-En parte-

-Vaya sólo falta Lita para que este todo el equipo completo-dijo Serena, ante lo cual Mina salio en busca de Lita antes de que Sere se arrepintiera.

-En verdad te gustaría verla Sere?-

-Si Amy, me gustaría ver a todas mis amigas juntas de nuevo- Ante las palabras de Serena, Rei no se contuvo y la abrazo, seguida por Amy, así las encontraron Mina y Lita, las cuales se unieron al abrazo por indicaciones de Ikuko, la cual no podía retener las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos .Minutos después decidió dejar a las chicas a solas

En las horas que siguieron Serena se reencontró con su antigua vida, sus amigas la pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, Rei estaba casada con un estadista de nombre Nicolás al cual apenas y veía pero la trataba cual reina, Lita seguía en busca de su príncipe azul y mientras este se dignaba a aparecer se encargaba de la administración de los restaurantes de la familia Kino, los cuales eran de los más prestigiosos de todo Japón, en cuanto a Amy, sobraba preguntar a que se dedicaba ya que la propia Serena había sido testigo de su habilidad como medico, en cuanto a su vida sentimental estaba casada desde hacia dos años con un empresario dedicado a las exportaciones de nombre Taiki Kou. Aunque lo que más sorprendió a Serena fue descubrir que su hermana estaba a seis meses de casarse con uno de los hermanos del esposo de Amy, de nombre Yaten.

-En verdad, compadezco al pobre hombre- dijo Serena cuando se entero del compromiso de su hermana

-Deja que lo conozcas, y comprenderás por que merece una esposa como esta- dijo Rei señalando a Mina

-No creo que alguien se merezca un castigo tan grande-

-El sí, digamos que es su penitencia por ser tan serio y amargado-

-Aún así he de compadecerlo-

-Ya paréenle no???- Dijo Mina mientras Lita y Amy sólo reían divertidas, todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

-Sabes Sere mañana a medio día voy a darte de alta dijo Amy al notar que el ambiente en la habitación, desencadenaría una pelea entre Rei y las mellizas.

-Eso es genial, no lo crees hermanita-

-Sí, Mina lo es- dijo la aludida no muy convencida

-Sere piensas hacer, acaso piensas volver a tu casa??-Pregunto Rei

-¡¡NO!!- el tono de voz de Serena reflejaba la angustia de su corazón.

-Tranquila, no tienes porque regresar allá, puedes venir a casa con nosotros Sere- dijo Mina mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Eso no es posible Mina, tú sabes que Haruka no me lo permitiría-

-En primera Ruka no esta en la casa, es más no esta en Japón y segunda es tu hermano mayor y lo creas o no te quiere- dijo Mina

-Sí, además desde que sale con Michiru es otro, creo que hasta se le ha quitado lo enojón-

-Uy, si mira quien lo dice la señorita "me enojo por todo"-

-Serena, te desconosco tu jamás me habías dicho algo así, es más nunca me contestabas-

-La gente cambia Rei y yo tuve que cambiar para enfrentarme a la vida-

-Que quieres decir con eso Sere??-

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor-

-No la presionen- dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta-Con el tiempo ella misma sentirá la necesidad de contarles lo que le ha sucedido-

-Michiru- dijeron las acompañantes de Serena, fue cuando esta recordó las palabras que un momento antes le dijera Rei "desde que sale con Michiru es otro"

-Hola Serena, te acuerdas de mí, soy Michiru Kaiou-

-Sí, te recuerdo Michiru-

-Como te encuentras??-

-Un poco mejor gracias- dijo mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza – "En verdad ella será la novia de Haruka"-

-Me alegra, sabes te tengo una sorpresa-

-A mi???- pregunto confundida Serena, a lo que Michiru tan sólo asintió mientras le sonreía, segundos después una figura conocida para Serena y leas demás se hizo presente en a habitación.

-Ha…Ruka??- Pregunto Serena

-Pero que haces aquí, no deberías estar en Estados Unidos??-Haruka volteo a ver a Mina con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto es más importante Mina- después regreso la mirada a su otra hermana- Como estas gatita??-dijo en un tono tierno y protector.

-Ya mejor – dijo en un susurro Serena

-Me alegra, no se que hubiéramos hecho si hubieras conseguido acabar con tu vida – dijo pasándole una mano sobre su cabello

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**EMPRESA TREE LIGHTS "SALA DE JUNTAS"**

-Ya deja de discutir Seiya, entiende que necesitamos estar los tres, sólo son seis meses- decía un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos violeta

-Entiende Taiki, ya le di mi palabra a Amy de que atendería a una de sus amigas-

-Ya lo se, Amy me lo dijo y me dio esto-dijo deslizando un fólder color crema sobre el escritorio, el cual fue interceptado por la mano de un joven de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes

-No, puedo creer que te interese más jugar al doctor que ayudarnos con la empresa que nos dejo nuestro padre-

-Yo que tú no diría eso en frente de Mina, Yaten-

-Y por que no-

-Fácil- dijo mientras le mostraba el nombre grabado en el fólder "SERENA TSUKINO"

-No puede ser!!!, Mina me dijo que hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia de ella-

-Pues creelo, hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Aún así necesitamos que nos acompañes en ese viaje, por que no le pides a Setsuna que se encargue de ella- dijo Taiki

-Está bien – dijo Seiya de mala gana.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CLÍNICA MIZUNO**

- Sabes gatita, he estado pensando mucho desde que me enteré de lo sucedido y llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor para ti seria venir conmigo a Estados Unidos-

-Ah no, no la vas a apartar de mí- dijo Mina con lo cual empezó una discusión entre ambos hermanos

-Entiende es lo mejor-

-No lo mejor para Sere es estar con mis papas y conmigo-

-Necesita alejarse de aquí-

-No lo que necesita es calor familiar-

Ante esto las demás suspiraron resignadas y es que conocían a la perfección la relación que tenían los hermanos. Y ninguna estaba dispuesta a intervenir-BASTA!!!!, dejen de pelear- dijo una recién llegada Ikuko la cual era acompañada por Kenji

-Gracias a Dios que llegaste mamá creí que me volvería loca escuchando a este par-

-Mamá, dile a Ruka que no se puede llevar a Sere con él-

-Entiende Mina que es lo mejor, verdad mamá??-

-Creo que Ruka tiene razón………-

-Pero mamá………-

-MINAKO!!!! No interrumpas a tu madre-dijo Kenji

-Lo siento-

-Como decía Ruka esta en lo cierto, Sere necesita un cambio de aires, al igual que el apoyo de su familia como bien lo has dicho Mina-

-Por eso es que todos en familia viajaremos a Estados Unidos- concluyo Kenji

-Pero y mi boda-

-Que tu hermana no es más importante??, solo vas a posponerla-

-Si, pero…-

-Entiendela papá, no es fácil encontrar a un loco como Yaten que se quiera casar con alguien como ella- dijo Haruka

-Además corre el riesgo de que él se arrepienta- comento Serena, mientras Mina miraba a sus hermanos con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que provoco que los demás estallaran en risas, y así continuaron entre peleas y una que otra risita con los preparativos del viaje al cual se colaron Lita, Rei y como no Michiru, la única que no podría acompañar a Serena seria Amy y no precisamente por cuestiones de trabajo, sino por las obligaciones que tenia con su esposo, unas horas después, parecía estar todo planificado

-Entonces ya esta todo planeado, en dos semanas salimos para Estados Unidos, ya que pensamos quedarnos alrededor de ocho meses, por que no alargamos el viaje para pasar las fiestas tanto de navidad como de año nuevo allá??-

-SIIIIIII!!!!!!- dijo muy emocionada Mina, al tiempo que veía a sus amigas con ojos suplicantes

-Por nosotras no hay problema Kenji- dijeron Rei, Lita y Michiru

-Entonces no se diga más así se ara-

-No- murmuro Serena por lo que solo Rei que estaba sentado a un lado de ella lo escucho.

-Por que cabeza de chorlito??- Serena sólo negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se empezaban a instalar en sus ojos, al tiempo en que se abrazaba a Rei, ante esto todos en la habitación guardaron silencio.

-Hola- dijo Luna entrando al lugar con las flores favoritas de Serena (si saben cuales no??? Rosas rojas )- Pero mi niña por que lloras???- Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Serena volteo a ver a su hermano con la pregunta en los ojos, a lo que Kenji sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Que tiene??- pregunto directamente a su cuñada.

-No lo sabemos Luna, estábamos hablando del viaje y de pronto empezó a llorar-

-Del viaje- dijo pensativa Luna

-Si le Kenji propuso que lo alargáramos para pasar navidad y año nuevo allá, nos dijo que no y comenzó a llorar-

-Comprendo- Luna se acerco a Serena, haciendo que Rei le cediera su lugar-Ya Sere, tranquila- le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Te prometo que estaremos aquí antes de la primera semana de Diciembre –Ante estas palabras el pensamiento de todos los presentes formulaban una simple pregunta. ¿POR QUE?, ¿Por qué Serena se ponía así?, ¿por que necesitaba pasar esas fechas en Japón? Serena siguió llorando hasta que el sueño la venció entre los brazos de su tía, la cual se separo lentamente de ella haciendo un ademán para que la siguieran. Una vez fuera de la habitación Luna se dispuso a explicarles el por que de la reacción de Serena.

-Si, Sere reacciono así fue debido a lo que le ocurrió a Rini-

-Rini???-Pregunto Haruka el cual no estaba enterado aún de la corta existencia de su sobrina.

-Rini o mejor dicho Serena Chiba Tsukino, cumple el 10 de Diciembre dos años de haber fallecido- El silencio invadió por completo el lugar hasta que Ikuko se decidió a hablar.

-Como fue Luna???, como perdió la vida mi nieta???-

-Por que no vamos a mi consultorio, allí podrás contarnos con más calma- Luna asintió y así todos se dirigieron al consultorio-Siéntense- dijo esta al llegar señalando una confortable sala que hacia de recibidor para susodicho consultorio-Aiko retirare por favor, y si alguien me busca no estoy a menos que sea algo de vida o muerta, o relacionado con la paciente Tsukino-

-Si doctora- dijo la recepcionista de Amy antes de salir del lugar, después de un momento Luna empezó a hablar

-Yo no se a ciencia cierta lo que paso, ya que yo no los acompañaba cuando paso el accidente, sólo se que a Darien le habían invitado a dar una conferencia en el congreso medico que se realizó en Kyoto los primeros días de Diciembre de ese año, como era un viaje corto decidió llevar a Serena y a la niña con él, creyeron que lo mejor seria llevarse uno de los coches, ya que así podrían detenerse las veces que quisieran por lo que el 29 de Noviembre, salieron rumbo a Kyoto en la camioneta de Serena, tenían planeado volver hasta el 15 de Diciembre, a la fecha no se que los motivo a regresar la madrugada del día 4, en el camino los sorprendió una nevada y al parecer Darien perdió el control del vehículo a causa de la nieve, fue el mismo Darien el que me hablo para informarme lo que había sucedido, el resulto con algunos rasguños y golpes pero nada por lo que tuviera que permanecer en el hospital, mientras que Serena y Rini permanecieron internadas en el Hospital General de Kyoto, Serena sufrió algunos traumatismos leves a diferencia de Rini, aun así ambas evolucionaban bien, hasta que la pequeña genero un coagulo en el cerebro , trataron de deshacerlo con anticoagulantes pero fue inútil, seis días después del accidente perdió la vida-

Los ojos ahora cristalinos de Luna demostraban que en ella también se encontraba un inmenso dolor ante la perdida de la pequeña, el silencio reino por un par de segundos en los cuales Luna medito en la posibilidad de revelarles a las personas que eneros momentos también se encontraban visiblemente afectados ante sus palabras una parte de la historia que sólo Darien y ella conocían, estaba decidida a contárselos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue Amy la que rompió el silencio

-Cuantos dias estuvo internada Serena??-

-Salio dos dias después de la muerte de Rini-

-Perdón Luna, pero creo que nos ocultas algo, no es lógico que Sere estuviera tantos dias en el hospital si sus lesiones no habían sido graves- de los ojos de Luna empezaron a brotar las lagrimas que hasta ese momento había podido retener y con voz entre cortada empezó de nuevo a hablar

-La verdad es que Sere salio casi ilesa del accidente, sólo recibió unos golpes, pero eso en su estado se volvió algo delicado por eso estuvo tantos dias internada-

-En su estado???...acaso ella…..-intento preguntar Amy

-Ella estaba embarazada-

-Espera ella me platico del accidente y de la muerte de su hija, pero jamás menciono que en ese momento estuviera embarazada-dijo Ikuko

-Es que ella no lo sabe-

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee????- dijeron todos

-Explícate tía- pidió Haruka

-Cuando llegue a Kyoto…-

-----------FLASH BACK---------

Una mujer de largo cabello negro entro en la recepción del Hospital General de Kyoto, dirigiéndose a la enfermera de esta –Disculpe señorita estoy buscando a ….- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros entro en su campo de visión –Darien!!!- Grito mientras se acercaba a él- Que paso como están Serena y la niña????-

-Al parecer estables Luna pero…-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello

-Pero que Darien???-

-Serena…..-La desesperación de Luna crecía a cada momento, no podía concebir que algo malo le pasara a su niña- estaba embarazada Luna

-Ohhhh!!!!Darien- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Estoy seguro que ella no lo sabía Luna, me lo hubiera dicho-

-Se lo vas a decir???-

-No, no quiero mortificarla aún más, Rini esta muy delicada-

-Creo que será lo mejor-

----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------

-En verdad Sere no lo sabía?????-

-Eso no lo se Amy, sólo ella conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta-

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que ella decida hablar-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Amy-

-Quien se va a quedar con ella esta noche??- Pregunto Rei

-Yo me quedare-

-Pero Ruka, tu acabas de hacer un viaje muy largo, has de estar cansado-

-Eso no importa Michiru, me quedo esa es mi ultima palabra "Además ella y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"- Y así fue Haruka acompaño a su hermana, paso la mayor parte de la noche pensando en todo lo que había pasada, sin duda la vida de su hermana había cambiado de una forma radical, aún podía ver a sus hermanas discutiendo por alguna tontería como los regalos de navidad o por ver quien era mejor en la escuela, la mañana llego muy rápido para el joven, los recuerdos lo habían sumergido en un sueño en el que los recuerdos llenos de risas , juegos y cantos se mezclaban con escenarios cubiertos por el dolor y las lagrimas.

Lentamente los ojos de la rubia se fueron abriendo, para encontrarse con el nuevo día, aquel en el que regresaría a su antigua vida, en la que esperaba poder encontrar una nueva razón para ser feliz, algo que la impulsara a vivir, a un lado de ella se encontraba su hermano, aquel que seis años atrás había renegado de ella, para ese momento los parpados del joven ya estaban abiertos y fue así que sus miradas celestes chocaron, haciendo que la mente de ambos viajara al momento en que se vieron por ultima vez.

-----------------FLASH BACK--------------------

Una pareja, se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Japón, no cabía la menor duda de que estaban muy enamorados, aunque no era ese el motivo por el que la gente los observaba, la razón principal por la que llamaban tanto la atención se debía a que ambos eran personajes conocidos en la alta sociedad japonesa, ella heredera a una de las fortunas más importantes del país de cabellera dorada y ojos celestes. Él uno de los médicos con más prestigio de dicho país, de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como el cielo nocturno. Para aquella sociedad hubiera sido el matrimonio perfecto, si no fuera por la visible diferencia de edad.

Los rumores de todos los comensales se enfocaban en la feliz pareja, la cual parecía festejar algo de vital importancia. El silencio invadió el lugar cuando los hermanos de la joven se hicieron presentes, para ellos tampoco paso desapercibida la pareja, aunque ellos notaron algo más, el cabello de la rubia iba sujeto en un chongo, en lugar de su habitual peinado de coletas, cosa por demás extraña.

Si bien era cierto que hacia casi un mes que no sabían nada de la joven y estaban bastante preocupados, aquella escena les hizo hervir la sangre, sobre todo al hermano de la joven, él cual sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar publico decidió hacerle frente al 'novio' de su hermana, sin más se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba la pareja, la cual se sorprendió al verlo ya que ninguno había notado la presencia de los familiares de la joven.

-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA- el grito provoco que la gente volteara a verlos

-Ruka por favor!!!- pidió la joven

-No me digas que eres tan poco hombre que vas a permitir que Sere te defienda-Esas palabras desataron la ira del pelinegro quien de inmediato encaro al rubio.

-Dare!!!!, amor es mi hermano- dijo la joven interponiéndose entre ambos, quedando frente a frente con su acompañante.

-Eso cielo, es lo único que lo salva de que lo ponga en su lugar- dijo Darien mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía de nuevo a su lugar.

En ese momento la hermana de la joven se acerco a la mesa, miro detenidamente a su hermana la cual vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes finos que le llegaba a las rodillas , en uno de los tirantes traía prendida una rosa del mismo color del vestido, sus accesorios consistían en una gargantilla en forma de media luna con aretes a juego y una sortija en su mano izquierda, aquella visión logro que a Mina se le erizara la piel, mientras que sus ojos se alegaban de Serena para posarse esta vez sobre Darien, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Haruka, Mina palideció al ver que la mano izquierda de Darien era adornada por una sortija, la cual hacia juego con la de Serena.

-Mina que te pasa???- Pregunto Haruka, ya que su hermana estaba en un visible estado de shock.

-Mina???- dijo Serena mientras pasaba su mano izquierda a milímetros del rostro de su hermana, la cual ni parpadeaba, fue en ese momento que Haruka vio la sortija de Serena y se detuvo a observar bien su vestimenta, al igual que la de Darien, él cual lucia un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, mientras la solapa del mismo era adornada por una rosa blanca al igual a la de Serena; Loa mente de Haruka comenzó a hilar las cosas.

-SERENA!!!- Grito al tiempo que la sujetaba por la muñeca de la mano izquierda – DIME QUE ESTO NO SIGNIFICA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO- dijo mientas le mostraba su propia sortija, Serena no contesto sólo intentaba inútilmente soltarse, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas debido al dolor que sentía.

-SUELTALA!!!!!-dijo Darien, el cuál ya tenia sujetó a Haruka por el cuello de la camisa- QUE ESPERAS SUELTALA- volvió a decir mientras apretaba el cuello de la camisa haciendo que a Haruka le empezara a faltar el aire. Ante dicha situación Haruka sólo apretó más la mano de Serena, lo que llevo a la rubia a soltar un grito de dolor. Para después empujarla con fuerza, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, cosa que hizo que Darien lo soltará de la misma manera, aunque Haruka no cayó al piso gracias a una columna que se encontraba detrás de él.

-SERE!!!!- Grito Mina saliendo del shock al ver caer a su hermana- Ruka que crees que haces???- dijo sin voltearlo a ver- acaso olvidas que es tú hermana???-dijo, ya aun lado de la silla donde Darien había sentado a Serena, después de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.-Sere, estas bien???- pregunto al ver las muecas de dolor que hacia mientras Darien le examinaba la mano.

-Esa ya no es nada mío- dijo Haruka

-Queeeeeeeeee????-

-Lo que escuchaste Mina y ahora decide de que lado estas-

-Pero Ruka- dijo Serena entre lágrimas

-No le permito, que me trate con esa familiaridad señora **CHIBA **– dijo el aludido remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Mina- susurro Serena

-Lo siento Sere- contesto esta en el mismo tono y así se coloco al lado de su hermano- nos vamos Haruka- este sólo asintió, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-Darien!!!!!, sécame de aquí por favor- dijo entre sollozos la rubia

--------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------

Ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar una conversación, si bien el día anterior habían estado muy unidos se debía a que no estaba solos y absolutamente nadie además de ellos tres se había enterado nunca de lo sucedido, ni siquiera Luna a la cual Serena le había mentido cuando pregunto por la mano de la joven.

Serena sabia que Haruka no era de los que pedían pendón y en su interior todavía existía la herida que le causaron esas palabras, así que el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-Yo……… en verdad lo siento gatita, no quise lastimarte- dijo tomándola de la misma forma que seis años antes, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión sostenía la muñeca de la joven con delicadeza- perdóname Sere-

Serena no sabia que decir en toda su vida no había oído que la palabra perdón saliera de los labios de Haruka, y ahora sin más se la decía a ella –Ruka- dijo al tiempo que se liberaba del agarre de su hermano, para poder abrazarlo, cosa que el hizo también.

-Fui muy salvaje Sere, esa tarde te he de haber lastimado verdad??-

-Si me rompiste la muñeca- la sorpresa que le ocasionaron las palabras de su hermana y el arrepentimiento se reflejaron en las pupilas celestas del joven- Pero lo que en verdad me lastimo fueron tus palabras-él no respondió solo la abrazo con más fuerza- pero esa pelea es parte del pasado, al igual que lo que la ocasiono- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y unas lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

-Haruka!!!!!, para eso te quedaste para hacerla llorar- dijo Mina al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón a su hermano.

-Minako!!!!- dijo Haruka mientras se ponía de pire y tomaba a la recién llegada por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su mano derecha cosquilleaba a la joven sobre el abdomen

-Ya……basta…Ruka……Sere ……ayúdame- la aludida se levanto de la cama y muy por el contrario a lo que su hermana pedía ella también le empezó a hacer cosquillas, minutos después los papeles se invirtieron , siendo Serena la que recibía las cosquillas.

-Eres un traidor Haruka- dijo entre risas Serena

-Me hieren tus palabras hermanita-

-Además eso te pasa por traicionar a tú hermana mayor-

-Mina , solo eres mayor por cinco minutos-

-Eso no importa sigo siendo la mayor-

-Chicas, chicas por favor-

-No te metas Ruka- dijeron ambas

-Chicas…-

-Que no te metas- dijo Mina

-Es que…-

-Es que nada- dijo Serena

-Ya no estamos solos- dijo Haruka, señalando hacia la puerta donde se encontraban Ikuko y Luna, las cuales reían divertidas y es que ya estaban acostumbradas a las peleas de 'sus niñas'

-Vamos niñas dejen de discutir, los demás no tardan en llegar y Serena todavía se tiene que arreglar- dijo Ikuko acercándose a ambas.

-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme-

-De eso ya me encargue yo- dijo Luna poniendo un neceser y un porta trajes sobre la cama.

-en ese caso yo me retiro, nos vemos a bajo gatita- dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación

-A ver que ropa trajiste Luna- dijo Mina mientras abría el porta trajes – Ahhhh!!!Que horror no encontraste algo menos oscuro, dijo el modelito esta bonito pero…-

-Es perfecto Luna gracias-

-Lo dices en serio Sere????-

-Mina deja en paz a tu hermana –

-Gracias mamá-

-Ahora Sere arréglate en tres cuartos de hora podrás salir de aquí- dijo Ikuko mientras Luna, Mina y ella dejaban sola a Serena la cual mientras se arreglaba se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-"En verdad encontrare algo que me motive a seguir con vida???"- Pensó mientras se ponía el vestido que Mina había criticado el cual se amarraba al cuello con un escote hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo cual hacia que la parte de arriba se ciñera su torso, hasta llegar a las cintura donde se abría en forma circular, no mas allá de las rodillas. Las preguntas iban y venían a su mente pero una en especifico la invadió mientras levantaba su cabello en una coleta alta–"Podré seguir fingiendo que estoy bien como hasta ahora??- se calzo las sandalias de tacón- y quien dice que no si has fingido muchas cosas hasta ahora"- se contesto a si misma sin dejarse de ver en el espejo del baño, fue así como la encontró Amy, a la cual también le sorprendió el color del vestido.

-Wow, Sere nunca pensé que te quedara tan bien el azul índigo, luces espectacular-

-Gracias Amy, dime ya puedo irme "no soporto estar aquí encerrada ni un minuto más"-

-Claro tu familia te espera en la recepción-

-Y las chicas???-

-Estan organizando todo lo de esta noche-

-Lo de esta noche???-

-No me digas que Mina no te lo dijo-

-Ya sabes como es –

-Es que hoy es la cena por el compromiso de Mina-

-Mmmmm, voy a tener que ir corriendo de compras, con lo que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, "Además de que tendré que fingir estar bien ante los invitados"-

-Que bueno que tengas ese humor Sere-

-"En verdad solo es una mascara", Amy yo te quería pedir perdón por lo que te dije el día que me salvaste de morir, yo……- no pudo continuar hablando por que se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya Sere, no te preocupes yo lo entiendo-dijo Amy mientras la abrazaba- Sere mejor que bajes o acaso pretendes quedarte otra semana en el hospital??-

-Ay, no tu quieres que me muera de hambre verdad "Ojala eso se pudiera", será mejor que nos vayamos me muero por comer pastel de chocolate "Si, tan solo fuera alérgica al chocolate"-

-"Me preocupa que ocupe tanto la palabra muerte", Bien vamonos- En la recepción la esperaban sus familiares.

-Bueno parece que todo esta listo verdad Amy??-

-Sí, Kenji ya pueden llevársela a casa- contesto Amy ante la pregunta del señor Tsukino, para despues dirigirse a su amiga- Ahora ya que vas a pasar una temporada en Estados Unidos, lo más recomendable es que busques a un psicólogo allá para que te desahogues Sere- esta solo asintió

-Bueno pues vamonos por que todavia tienes mucho que platicar-

-Si Mina como la cena de esta noche no???-

-Cena que cena??- ante esto a todos les escurrio una gota por la cabeza

-Tan despistada como siempre, hata yo que acabo de llegar se que esta noche es tu cena de compromiso-

-Ohhh!!!!, por Dios es verdad-

-Hay Mina tu nunca cambiaras-

-Pero mira quien lo dice???, pero si tu eres igualita-

-HARUKA!!!!-

-Que gatita???, acaso no es la verdad-

-Solo por eso seras tu quien me lleve a comprar algo para esta noche-

-Quien???- voltea para todos lados –Yo????-

-Sí tu Ruka-

-Voy con ustedes-

Y así los tres fueron de compras, para desgracia de Haruka, Horas después regresaron a la casa con un sin fin de paquetes, y con el tiempo justo para arreglarse para la fiesta.

-Mamá has visto mi anillo de compromiso??- pregunto Mina

-Esta en tu joyero-

-No lo encuentro-

-Pues buscalo bien-

-Ay, si ya lo encontré-

-Que bueno por que se nos esta haciendo tarde-

Mina bajo las escaleras en compañía de Serena, la primera lucia un vestido blanco sin espalda, que le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello en su peinado habitual, mientras que Serena lucia un vestido negro en corte recto hasta los tobillos, el cual tenia unos tirantes anchos que se cruzaban en la espalda, mientras su cabello estaba sujeto en un chongo del cual se desprendían unos mechones los cuales caían en su rostro y espalda.

-Están preciosas mis niñas- dijo Kenji ofreciéndoles a cada una un brazo, mientras que Haruka escoltaba a Ikuko al auto, una vez en camino al restaurante

-Mina habrá muchas personas??-

-No Sere, solo las chicas y los hermanos de Yaten-

-Sabes creo haber escuchado el apellido Kou en otro lugar, pero no logro recordar en donde-

-No te preocupes ya lo recordaras princesa, ahora solo intenta disfrutar de la velada- dijo Kenji al tiempo que sostenía la mano de Serena

Al llegar al restaurante, fueron conducidos a una mesa en la cual se encontraban sus amigas y dos hombres a los cuales no conocía, la mayoría tomo asiento, las únicas que faltaban eran Mina y Serena.

-Taiki, amor ella es Serena-

-Encantado Serena, soy Taiki Kou- Serena lo miro extrañada sabia que lo había visto antes pero no sabia en donde

-Hola Taiki, mucho gusto-

- Y él es Yaten, Sere tu próximo cuñado-

-Hola, Yaten-

-Un gusto Serena-

-Pero en donde esta Seiya???-Pregunto Mina

-No lo sabemos Mina, digo que nos alcanzaría- contesto Taiki

-Aquí estoy-Serena volteo a sus espaldas, la imagen que la recibió fue la de un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos de zafiro, el cual vestía un traje en color rojo – Y este hermoso ángel quien es???-

-No lo adivinas??-

-Es tu pequeña hermanita no es así Mina-

-Claro, Sere el es Seiya el ultimo de los hermanos Kou-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Serena mientras le extendía la mano

-El gusto es mío- dijo Seiya mientras le besaba la mano a una muy sonrojada Serena –"Bombón"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**_Por fin termine este capitulo, les juro que ya lo soñaba, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora. Aunque no se han de quejar es un capi bastante largo. _**

_**Bien ahora los agradecimientos:**_

**_MARINA ACERO: Que puedo decirte amiga mía, espero que este capi te guste, por cierto gracias por el maravilloso fin de semana me divertí mucho en la TNT._**

_**VAINILLA: Haber si te gustan los giros que representa este capi, el cual me costo mucho trabajo, pero al final valió la pena, espero te guste.**_

_**SENSHIVISA: Espero que este capi esclarezca un poco más las dudas que se todavía has de tener, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**_

_**DANYSEREN :Creo que tienes razón por eso he decidido que Darien va a seguir en la trama por un rato y por lo tanto representara un obstáculo para Seiya, el cual basta decir que ya esta empezando a interesarse por Sere. Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**ALEJANDRA N: Yo también adoro la pareja Sere-Dare, pero definitivamente este es un Sere-Seiya, por que Así lo prometí ( y no voy a romper mi palabra) espero que esto no afecte en tu opinión y lo sigas leyendo. Gracias**_

_**SAILOR-DULCE: Pues si Dare ya se entero de lo sucedido, en cuanto a los celos deja que Sere y los demás lleguen a EE.UU. y ya veras como hay celos a montones. Gracias por tu apoyo y ánimo con esa escuela.**_

**_SAILY: HE aquí la actualización, que bueno que quieras matar a Darien(no, no lo mates por favor) ese es el chiste de la historia, bueno no del todo, pero algo hay de eso. Gracias por tus comentarios y antes de que lo digas, si intentare actualizar pronto amiga._**

_**AMY KOU: HE aquí la tan esperada actualización, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, me alegra que estés apoyándome en las dos historias. Gracias por todo**_

_**ELIS KOU: Drama, drama y más drama, si ya se que es por eso que no logro avanzar tanto como yo quisiera pero que le voy a hacer, solo queda seguir a delante, ya se que la muerte de Rini es algo trágico, pero piensa que es la razón para que Serena tenga ciertos comportamientos que se verán más adelante, espero que tu duda sobre el accidente este mas o menos aclarada, si ya se ahora la pregunta es en verdad no sabia que estaba embarazada??, pero para eso tendrás que seguir leyendo, hasta pronto.**_

_**IRINA: Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me alegra que esta historia te este gustando espero que me sigas apoyando,**_

_**Bien eso es todo por el momento, pero ya vieron que día es hoy, hoy es mi cumpleaños y como eso me pone muy feliz talvez reciban alguna sorpresita (asi como el prologo de una nueva historia) antes de que finalice el día. Besitos a todas bye.**_


	5. Preparando El Viaje

CAPITULO IV "PREPARANDO EL VIAJE"

Después de las presentaciones y de que todos estuvieran sentados a la mesa fue Yaten quien se dispuso a hablar.

-Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes el estar aquí esta noche, como saben esta cena es para formalizar el compromiso entre Minako y yo- dijo en forma general para después enfocar su vista en su prometida-Mina, se que nuestra boda estaba planeada para dentro de seis meses, pero mucho me temo que habremos de posponerla ya que se ha presentado un improvisto en la empresa y me veo obligado a salir de país dentro de una semana- El silencio que se adueño del lugar fue relativamente corto a lo que él se hubiera imaginado, ya que Kenji tomo la palabra momentos después.

-Hijo…-

"Hijo, como desee que a él lo llamaras así", fue el pensamiento de Serena al escuchar a su padre y antes de que las lagrimas tuvieran oportunidad de agolparse en sus ojos, como manera de escape apretó fuertemente la servilleta que se encontraba sobre sus piernas , acto que no paso desapercibido por Seiya, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de la rubia.

-…Estoy consiente de que las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo tiene planeado, es por eso que Mina iba a comunicarte lo mismo esta noche, ya que por razones de fuerza mayor nosotros también nos vemos en la necesidad de hacer un viaje más o menos en el mismo tiempo-

-Espero no ser inoportuno si pregunto cual es el destino de dicho viaje- dijo Seiya, a lo cual Kenji estaba por contestar cuando la voz de su hija mayor lo interrumpió

-Ya sabía que serias tu el que preguntara, nunca te has podido quedar con la duda-

-Vamos Mina dime-

-No, no lo haré, primero de veras decirme a donde van ustedes, por que al ser un problema de la empresa, supongo que tu también iras o no??-

-Supones bien Mina, yo también los acompañare a Estados Unidos-

-A Estados Unidos-

-Si, tiene algo en particular??-

-No, no, no, es que nosotros pasaremos una temporada en aquel país por lo que sucedió con Sere-

Las palabras de su hermana hicieron que ha Serena se le resbalará la copa con agua que llevaba en la mano.

-"Ellos están enterados, por que???, calma Serena busca el lado lógico de la situación , tal vez Amy se lo comento a Taiki y Mina a Yaten, bien eso explica por que ellos dos lo saben, pero y Seiya como se entero??, alo mejor no lo sabe…"-

La reacción de Serena hizo que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en ella y como si Seiya hubiera leído sus pensamientos empezó a explicarle el porque conocía su situación.

-Serena tranquilízate, es normal que Yaten y Taiki estén al tanto de lo que te ha pasado, yo por otra parte había aceptado ser tu terapeuta por eso también estoy familiarizado con tu situación- Ante aquellas palabras Serena no supo si tranquilizarse o preocuparse a un más.

-Yo…yo…-dijo poniendo se de pie abruptamente para después salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a sus acompañantes sorprendidos por dicha acción, fue Seiya el primero en reaccionar y salir detrás de ella, asegurándoles a los demás que todo estaría bien.

Afuera hacia una noche templada, el viento apenas y soplaba, pero alcanzaba a mover ligeramente el poco cabello que llevaba suelto la joven, la cual se había detenido un par de cuadras adelante del restaurante para tomar un poco de aire ya que no estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar de ese modo, la sangre se había agolpado en sus mejillas dotándolas de un color rosado mezcla de miedo y cansancio, su respiración era agitada y el ritmo de su corazón desacompasado.

-Serena- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, lo cual hizo que la joven intentara huir de nuevo, pero el fue más rápido y alcanzo a tomarla del brazo- No tienes por que huir – Serena sólo bajo el rostro para que el no pudiera ver como las lagrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-Yo solo quiero estar sola- susurro la joven

-Creme la soledad, no es la salida que estas buscando-

-Tú que sabes, apenas y me conoces- dijo molesta ante aquellas palabras

-cierto no te conozco, pero se que allá adentro hay un grupo de personas que si te conocen y a los que ha sorprendido tu actitud, ellos sufren junto contigo por que te quieren-

-Me quieren??- grito la rubia con desesperación-hasta hace unos dias estaba muerta para ellos, no creo que le hubiera dolido mucho enterarse que en verdad lo estaba- al decir aquello empezó a llorar más abiertamente, ante lo cual Seiya solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza.

-Todos cometemos errores Serena y tu familia y amigos no son la excepción- dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba del rostro para obligarla a mirarlo- Tú misma has cometido errores…-

-Tu que sabes de mi para venir me halar sobre mis errores- dijo Serena saliendo de sus brazos, en su tono de voz se distinguía la molestia

-Ya te dije que no te conozco, pro ahora mismo estas cometiendo un error al juzgarme antes de conocerme-

-Yo no te estoy prejuzgando has sido tu, el que me ha juzgado a mi…- Serena no pudo terminar aquella frase ya que Seiya la interrumpió

-Cuando te dije que tu misma has cometido errores, estoy seguro que pensaste que me estaba refiriendo a la acción que te llevo al hospital…-

- y no es así???-le interrumpió Serena , la cual aún se mantenía a la defensiva

-Si te dijo que no, de todas formas no me creerías- dijo el moreno mientras la rubia lo miraba con furia – Además tu no consideras que aquello fuera un error o si???-

-Te equivocas si fue un error…-

-El intentarlo o el que no haya funcionado????-

-……-Serena agacho la mirada mientras pensaba –"Si le digo la verdad solo lograre que el y todos los demás se entrometan si vuelvo a hacerlo, será mejor decirle lo que quiere escuchar, si los demás no se han dado cuenta, el que ni siquiera me conoced tampoco loo hará", el intentarlo- dijo mientras aún observaba el piso y con su mano derecha jugaba con un mechón de cabello, el cual enroscaba sobre sus dedos.

-Eres mala para mentir Serena Tsukino, para la próxima no te delates- dijo el moreno imitando el gesto que la joven había hecho con su cabello, ante lo cual ella no pudo más que sorprenderse ya que desde aquel día en que despertó en el hospital no había hecho otra cosa que mentir y nadie de los que decían conocerla se había dado cuenta.

Por primera vez desde que salio tras la rubia esta lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos celestes que lo hechizaban sin que pudiera hacer algo, en el fondo de aquellas pupilas podía leerse el verdadero corazón de la joven, no era aquella que en esos momentos le asestaba reclamando el interferir en su vida, si no una pequeña niña que se sentía más sola de lo que nunca imagino, y el verla así tan frágil y vulnerable hizo que la abrazara inconscientemente, quería mostrarle que no se encontraba sola que en el tenia un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar.

Después de lo que él le había dicho no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos intentaba encontrar una razón del porque aquel desconocido la podía entender aún más que sus propios conocidos, sus ojos eran iguales, aquellos zafiros le recordaron tanto a los de aquel que había sido su esposo que con solo mirarlos sentía que se le clavaban miles de cuchillos e el corazón y de pronto se encontró de nuevo rodeada de aquellos brazos de los que se había alejado minutos antes, la calidez del abrazo la hizo aferrarse a aquel hombre que aun así de ser un desconocido le inspiraba absoluta confianza, y sin que pudiera evitarlo las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Seiya, el cual la acompaño en silencio mientras la rubia se desahogaba.

Podía sentir como las lágrimas le humedecían el cuello de la camisa y parte del hombro pero nada de eso hizo que rompiera aquel abrazo, mientras su mente le recordaba que aquella mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos había sido la esposa del hombre que lo crío y era por él que en esos momentos se encontraba tan lastimada.

-Perdóname… yo…no debí…- aquellas palabras sacaron al joven de sus pensamientos, mientras notaba que los brazos de Serena ya no le rodeaban

-No te preocupes que tal si regresamos???- Serena negó un par de veces con la cabeza-Bueno en ese caso te gustaría dar un vuelta??- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo, a lo que Serena asintió tomándole del brazo- Veamos creo que por aquí tengo un pañuelo, aquí esta- dijo mientras se lo ofrecía a la joven.

-Gracias-

-Y a donde te gustaría ir???-

-"Por que confió tanto en ti??, vamos Serena pideselo". Me puedes llevar a mi casa??-

-No queda muy lejos de aquí, quieres ir caminando???-

-Mi casa queda en las afueras de la ciudad, Seiya-

-Pero si la mansión Tsukino esta…- Serena lo miro de una forma en la que pudo leer claramente "Quien te dijo que quería ir allá??"- Tú casa, comprendo-

-Podrías??-

-Claro déjame ir por el coche- a lo que Serena asintió, un par de minutos después se encontraba sentada al lado derecho de un BMW azul, sintiendo como el aire jugaba con sus cabellos.

-Puedo preguntar algo??-

-Sí-

-Por que quieres ir allá??-

-En unos dias me iré del país y quiero llevar conmigo algo que esta guardado en aquella casa- Seiya volteo a verla interrogante, pero no se atrevió a indagar más sobre el asunto- Una fotografía- dijo la joven momentos después- Una fotografía muy especial es lo que voy a buscar-

-Comprendo-

-Puedo preguntar algo yo…???-

-Lo que quieras-

-Por que me abrazaste???-

-No, lo se solo tuve el impulso de hacerlo, acaso te molesto???-

-No… gracias-Seiya volteo a ver a Serena al escuchar esto ultimo, no entendía por que le estaba agradeciendo.

-Gracias por dejarme llorar, en verdad me sirvió de mucho-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Sere-

-Yo… no había llorado así desde que ellos…-

-Ellos???-

-... Ella… ella murió-

-"Entonces si lo sabias Serena???", Te refieres a tu hija verdad??-

-Sí "Claro que me refiero a mis pequeños, Dios si tan solo pudiera decirlo"-

-Lo que vas a buscar esta relacionado con ella??-

-Si, fue la ultima fotografía que nos tomamos antes del accidente "Es la única en la que estamos los cuatro, por eso la quiero"

-Ahora comprendo por que no quieres irte sin ella-dijo Seiya mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa que ella le había indicado- Llegamos-

-Lo se pero… "No puedo entrar yo sola, por favor"

-Te acompaño- dijo Seiya bajando rápidamente del auto

-Gracias- dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano que el le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar.

Los pocos metros que la separaban de la casa fueron cubiertos rápidamente, le dolía en verdad el estar en el umbral de esa casa, aun podía recordar la primera vez que había estado allí.

--------FLASH BACK---------

Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas cercanas al mirador del parque, le resultaba difícil pensar que su familia y amigos le hubieran dado la espalda, hacia dos meses que se había convertido en la esposa de Darien Chiba, y hacia exactamente el mismo tiempo que su hermano la había desconocido, una lagrima surco su rostro ante aquel recuerdo, la cual fue limpiada por unas calidas manos.

-No llores mi amor-

-Darien, para mi familia y amigos es como si estuviera muerta, me siento tan sola- decía la rubia mientras se aferraba entre los brazos de él.

-Escúchame Serena, tu no estas sola, me tienes a mi-

-Lo se pero me aún así me duele su actitud-

-Te entiendo mi niña, pero cambia esa carita, no me gusta verte triste, además te tengo una sorpresa, pero si estas llorando no voy a poder mostrártela-

-Dime de que se trata- dijo la rubia saliendo de aquel abrazo con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro- no seas malo dime si???-

-Solo si me prometes que ya no vas a volver a llorar-

-Te lo prometo pero dime-

-Bien entonces cierra tus ojos- ante esto la joven obedeció, justo en el momento en que cerro los ojos un trozo de tela se situó enfrente de ellos

-Darien??-

-Tranquila- dijo este mientras la conducía con cuidado hacia el auto, después de un par de minutos de viaje sintió como el auto se detenía y como la mano de su esposo la volvía a guiar, después de unos cuantos pasos se detuvieron – Estas lista??- Serena solo asintió, entonces él quito la venda que cubría los celestes ojos de ella y muy tiernamente le dijo al oído- Bien mi amor ya puedes abrir tus ojos- lo cual fue hecho por la joven, la cual quedo sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos veían-Es para ti-

-Para mi??-

- Claro es tu casa, nuestro hogar, se que talvez no sea igual a la mansión en la que viviste pero…-

-Es preciosa, gracias mi amor-dijo la joven lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo

-Entramos?? –

-Espera- dijo el al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos

-Que haces???- dijo una muy sonrojada Serena

-Que esto no es parte de la tradición??- pregunto él con una sonrisa seductora.

-Te amo- fue la sencilla respuesta de ella, mientras era conducida al interior

-Y yo a ti princesa- contesto él mientras se acercaba para besarla.

-------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------

-Sucede algo???-

-He???...No…no …nada-

-Entramos???-

-Si- dijo al tiempo que giraba la llave.

Fue ella la que entro primero, y con mano temblorosa encendió la luz, pensando que talvez los fantasmas del pasado se irían al iluminar la estancia, todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado antes de que aquella idea se apoderará de su mente, aun que en ese momento las rosas que se encontraban por todo el lugar estaban totalmente marchitas.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL RESTAURANTE**_

Aquella mesa había quedado en el más rotundo silencio ninguno de los presentes encontraba las palabras correctas para romper con el incomodo silencio y es que cada uno tenia una sensación diferente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, minase culpaba por haber hecho un comentario tan torpe, Haruka se maldecía por no ser él, el que fuera en la búsqueda de Serena, Luna e Ikuko temían que Serena intentara quitarse la vida una vez más, Lita y Rei ni siquiera habían logrado salir de su asombro, mientras que Kenji, Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Michiru tenían la seguridad de que Seiya en esos momentos estaría con Serena por lo que se encontraban un poco más tranquilos. Pero todo esto no hizo que el personal del lugar dejara de atenderlos, así que empezaron a servir el primer plato, cuando los meseros se hubieron alegado fue Kenji el que tomo la palabra rompiendo al fin aquel silencio.

-Considero que es mejor que continuemos con la cena, tengo plena confianza en Seiya, se que es el único que podría tranquilizar a Sere en estos momentos después de todo habíamos pensado en que fuera su terapeuta-

-Cosa que se había descartado por el viaje a Estados Unidos- interrumpió Haruka

-Haruka tu estudias en hartad verdad??-

-Si, por que la pregunta Yaten??-

-Creo que después de todo Seiya si será quien trate a Serena, ya que los asuntos que debemos resolver se encuentran Massachussets, más específicamente en la proveedora que tenemos en Boston-

-Escuchaste Amy después de todo si podrás venir con nosotras- dijo muy emocionada Mina

-Que rápido se te pasan las preocupaciones amor-dijo sarcásticamente Yaten, ante lo cual la rubia lo miró con molestia.

-Pues es mejor ser así que estar siempre amargado- contra ataco la rubia.

-Estos dos no tienen remedio- dijo una muy desconcertada Amy ante lo cual todos los presentes solo negaron con la cabeza.

Al finalizar la cena el ambiente volvió a ser un poco tenso y es que en aquella hora y media no habían sabido nada de sus otros dos acompañantes por lo que Ikuko se notaba visiblemente preocupada.

-Ikuko si usted gusta puedo intentar comunicarme con Seiya- ante las palabras de su futuro yerno, Ikuko asintió mientras que Yaten empezaba a marcar al celular de su hermano

_**AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD**_

Al entrar en aquella casa detrás de la rubia pudo distinguir gracias a los ahogados sollozos que esta se encontraba llorando una vez más, por lo que se acerco para intentar calmarla, pero en el momento en que iba a tomarla de los hombros para hacerla voltear, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que nos están buscando- dijo al ver el número de su hermano Yaten en la pantalla del teléfono- Que sucede Yaten??-

-Seiya, Serena está contigo verdad??-

-Así es, por que??, acaso pasa algo??-

-No solo que Ikuko quería estar segura de que se encontraba contigo y de que estuviera bien-

-Dile que no se preocupe, yo mismo la llevare a su casa en un rato más-

-Ok, nos vemos mañana para ultimar los detalles del viaje, por cierto creo que deberías preguntarle a Serena sobre el destino de su viaje, tal vez después de todo si puedas ser su terapeuta –

-No entiendo del todo pero así lo haré-

-Querían saber si no había cometido alguna locura??- dijo despectivamente la rubia mientras se giraba a ver a su acompañante

-Querían saber como estabas-

-Ja, como si en verdad a alguien en este mundo le importara lo que a mi me pasa- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones de la sala en donde se dejo caer pesadamente, al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Serena- dijo Seiya, mientras se sentaba a un lado de esta- mírame- pero Serena no parecía querer escucharlo, por lo que se vio obligado a forcejear con ella hasta que logro quitarle las manos del rostro-tu sabes lo que se siente ser madre, no??-Serena lo miro confundida, claro que sabía lo que se sentía ser madre, jamás podría olvidar aquella sensación en toda su vida- contéstame

-Si, lo se- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible

-Y sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo, no??-las lagrimas de la joven se volvieron más notorias- contéstame-

-Sí- dijo sollozando

-Entonces por que te empeñas en ocasionarle ese dolor a tu madre??, se que en algún momento estuvieron distanciadas y que eso te causo un gran sufrimiento, pero el deseo de toda madre es ver a sus hijos felices, estoy seguro que ella también ha sufrido por aquella decisión, pero no por eso deja de pensar en ti-

-Ella tiene otra hija con la cual llenar mi espacio-

-Eso no es verdad, Mina y tu no son la misma persona, el hecho de que nacieran juntas no significa que son totalmente iguales , ustedes tienen gustos, comportamientos y rasgos diferentes y tu madre sufriría igual por cualquiera de las dos, ahora dime hay alguien en este mundo al que le preocupe lo que te suceda??-Ala mente de Serena vinieron todas las cosas que habían hecho su familia y amigas por ella en los últimos dias y con la mirada clavada en el suelo contesto aquella pregunta.

-Mi madre, mis hermanos, sobre todo Mina después de todo ella y yo tenemos un lazo muy especial-

-Alguien más??-

-Mi tía Luna ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, mi padre… y mis amigas-

-Y los amigos de tus amigas- dijo el chico refiriéndose a él mismo

-Gracias-

-No hay por que-

-No tengo como pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi –

-Tal vez algún día puedas obsequiarme una sonrisa como esta- dijo el joven mientras señalaba una foto que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, la cual era igual a la que días antes Darien había dejado en su consultorio y de la que no podía apartar ni su mirada, ni sus pensamientos.

-No se si algún día pueda volver a sonreír así, no se si algún día pueda volver a sonreír de verdad-

-Bueno en ese caso pagame con la promesa de que lo intentaras-

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie-

-Quieres que te acompañe??- como respuesta Serena negó con la cabeza, para después dirigir sus pasos al segundo piso, dejando solo con sus pensamientos a aquel hombre- "Por Dios Seiya que se supone que estas haciendo???, Por que de todas las mujeres te tuviste que fijar en ella???, Oh bombón me vas a volver loco. Por que la llamó así???-

----------FLASH BACK----------

Era un calido día, los cerezos estaban en flor y aquel pequeño niño los observaba fijamente, sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno se encontraban cubiertos por las lágrimas.

- Seiya???- Se escucho decir con delicada voz, el pequeño no intento esconderse, más hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su llanto, al cabo de un par de minutos el llamado se volvió a repetir pero esta vez, la dueña de aquella voz se encontraba a escasos pasos de él- Seiya, que haces aquí??-

-Mami- dijo el pequeño mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, aquella mujer de cabellos cual ébano y ojos color esmeralda cubrió al pequeño en el más calido de los abrazos, sabía que algo le ocurría a su pequeño, su instinto de madre se lo decía, eso y que ya había enfrentado algo parecido con sus otros dos hijos- no te vayas quédate conmigo mamá- aunque con él era distinto, no solo por ser el menor, nunca supo exactamente que era pero algo le decía que Seiya la necesitaba más que Taiki o Yaten.

-Seiya, mi pequeño bombón- el niño frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel sobrenombre nunca le había agradado- Te prometo que volveremos pronto-

-No quiero que te vayas-

-Pero bombón, tu ya eres un niño grande-

-Entonces no me digas bombón- dijo visiblemente molesto ante lo cual ella solo sonrió y apretándolo más contra su pecho le dijo.

-Bombón es mi manera de acerté saber cuanto te quiero, estoy segura que algún día tu también llamaras a alguien de esta forma, a alguien sumamente especial-

--------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------

-Que razón tenias mamá-

-Decías algo???- dijo la rubia la cual acababa de entrar a la sala

-No, nada lista para irnos???-

-Si- dijo serenas mientras le mostraba una cajita de madera

-Pensé que venias por una fotografía-

-Si, pero no tengo el valor de sacarla de aquí- dijo señalando la cajita

-"Acaso esa caja es lo que yo creo??" Si quieres puedo sacarla-dijo tomando la caja entre sus manos

-No, no quiero ver lo que esta en esa caja- dijo alterada la rubia

-Por que??-

-En ella están guardadas muchas cosas, todas importantes para mi, pero no me atrevo a ver lo que he guardado en ella, "Sobre todo no quiero que se descubra el más profundo de mis secretos" -

-Has encerrado en ella todo lo que te causa tristeza??-

-Si-

-Entonces no debes abrirla hasta que estés lista o el ejercicio no funcionara-

-No entiendo-

-En Psicología normalmente se hacen este tipo de ejercicios pensando que la situaciones que el paciente pone bajo llave deben tratarse poco a poco, por lo que para sacar lo que esta caja guarda deberás afrontar una completa recuperación de otra forma podrías entrar en shock-

-Entonces no esta bien que la lleve conmigo??-

-No es recomendable que la tengas bajo tu poder, podría poner en riesgo tu bienestar-

-Pero no quiero viajar sin ella-

-Llevala a Estados unidos y entrégasela a quien sea tu terapeuta-

-Yo no quiero tomar terapia-

-Por que no??-

-La última vez no funciono-

-Tomaste terapia, Cuando???-

-Después del accidente en el que mi hija murió, mi entonces esposo y yo llevamos una terapia de 3 meses, pero no ayudo en nada, por eso no quiero tomarla, además no quiero que alguien extraño sepa tantas cosas de mi-

-Si nuestros respectivos viajes no se hubieran interpuesto, yo hubiera sido tu terapeuta- ante estas palabras Serena le obsequio el intento de una sonrisa

-Hubiera sido agradable, no se el por que pero confió en ti-

-Pero es imposible en una semana ambos abandonamos el país-

-Cierto en una semana viajo a Massachussets junto con mi familia-

-A Massachussets?? "Ahora comprendo lo que quisiste decir hermano"-

-Si es hay donde estudia Haruka-

-Tal vez encuentres a alguien de confianza allá-

-Todo es posible no??, lo que si se es que quiero buscar algo en lo que pueda entretenerme-

-Debemos irnos, ya es bastante tarde- la rubia asintió y así ambos salieron de la casa, una vez en el coche Seiya retomo aquella conversación- Y como que te gustaría hacer???-

-No estoy del todo segura, tal vez vuelva a entrar de voluntaria en algún hospital-

-Voluntaria???-

-Si, talvez tenga años sin practicar, pero se que aún puedo ser de utilidad-

-Hace cuanto que no estas en actividad??-

-Seis años-

-No me digas te casaste y lo dejaste no??-

-No, realmente prescindieron de mis servicios y muy amablemente me pidieron que no me volviera a presentar en el hospital como voluntaria-

-Nunca había escuchado que despidieran a una voluntaria, que tan mala eras???-

-Malísima, tanto que llegue a ser jefa de voluntarias- dijo sarcásticamente la joven

-Ya en serio, por que te 'despidieron'??-

-No lo adivinas??- Serena volteo a verlo, su mirada lucia un brillo de picardía, que a Seiya dejo deslumbrado y lo único que pudo hace fue negar con la cabeza mientras se concentraba en el camino frente a él, para no cometer la locura de besar a la rubia-como jefa de voluntarias tuve que convivir con todo el personal del hospital desde los directivos hasta el personal de limpieza, sin olvidar a los médicos y enfermeras tituladas-

-"Adonde quiere llegar con todo esto no entiendo"-

-Aún no entiendes???, bien de pronto empecé a ser llamada al área de cirugía, aun que por lo regular las voluntarias no eran admitidas en esa área –

-"Fue así como conociste a Darien???", Cirugía???, que no tu ex-esposo es cirujano??-

-Aja-

-Comprendo- Serena dejo escapar una pequeña risa llena de nostalgia, el recordar aquellos dias siempre le producía un dejo de felicidad y es que aún no podía creer como se había enamorado del que fue su esposo, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser tan audaz en toda su vida.

-Bien ya hemos llegado-

-Gracias por todo Seiya- dijo antes de bajar del auto, al tiempo que se apoyaba en su mano –

-No hay nada que agradecer Serena espero que este tiempo fuera te permita sanar las heridas que llevas en el corazón, cuídate mucho… amiga mía-

-Eso es lo que yo también espero Seiya, hasta pronto- dijo la rubia mientras rozaba su mejilla con la de él, demostrando así que ella también lo consideraba como un amigo, para después perderse por la puerta de la mansión. Mientras Seiya regresaba al auto perdiéndose entre las oscuras calles de Tokio, al tiempo que de sus labios se desprendían las palabras.

-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas Bombón-

Al entrar en la casa fue recibida por un cuadro familiar visiblemente preocupado por su ausencia, Haruka no dejaba de recorrer la longitud de la sala una y otra vez, Kenji fumaba su pipa con desesperación, Mina hablaba atropelladamente de cosas sin sentido las cuales eran escuchadas por Luna, mientras Ikuko se retorcía las manos debido a los nervios y es que hacia más de tres horas que se habían comunicado con Seiya y Serena aún no regresaba, la primera en verla fue Mina!!!

-Sere!!!-grito lo cual hizo que los presentes reaccionaran-

-Como estas hijita???-

-Bien mami- dijo Serena lanzándose a los brazos de Ikuko-Perdóname por favor, yo no quería lastimarte- dijo entre sollozos, mientras las lagrimas envolvían los rostros de ambas

-Ya mi niña, ya todo paso-Serena se quedo dormida sobre las piernas de Ikuko, la cual sonreía ante la visión de la más pequeña de sus hijos. Mientras en otra parte del mundo un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules veía embelesado la fotografía de aquella rubia con la que había desafiado las reglas de la sociedad y a la cual había abandonado en contra de su voluntad.

-Se que esto es lo mejor para ti mi amor, tu aún puedes rehacer tu vida-

Los dias siguientes pasaron rápidamente, entre los preparativos del viaje el tiempo se acorto de forma sorprendente para la familia Tsukino, la mañana del viernes llegó el clima era excelente para realizar aquel viaje, habían decidido hacerlo en uno de los aviones privados perteneciente a la familia Tsukino, así tendrían un viaje más cómodo, Kenji había arreglado que los hermanos Kou viajan con ellos, a petición de Siya no se lo había comentado a Serena.

-Mina!!!...apurate-

-Ya voy, deja de gritar Serena-

-Si no bajas en este momento, te quedas Minako-

-Ay, que genio tienes Haruka, así jamás lograras que Michiru se case contigo, la vas a espantar con ese mal carácter, ya estoy aquí-

-Pues vamonos solo faltamos nosotros, los demás ya estará en el aeropuerto – Y así los tres hermanos salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

-No puedo creerlo Mina, si fuéramos en un vuelo comercial ya nos hubiera dejado-

-Pero no vamos en un vuelo comercial Haruka, además me quería ver bonita-

-Y entonces que paso???, por que yo te veo igual de fea que siempre-

-Haruka!!!-

-Ya déjala en paz Ruka, a demás gracias a que solo se retraso una hora y no tres-

-Me esta ayudando??? Sere-

-Yo solo decía, además para que tanto escándalo, es un viaje largo y tu traes minifalda y tacones, ni que fueras a ver a Yaten-

-Si- ante la respuesta los ojos de Haruka la reprendieron- Es que dijo que iría a despedirme-

-Lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido y tu desperdiciaras todo este tiempo-

-Haruka!!!!-

-"Espero que Seiya también vaya, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de volverle a agradecer por lo que hizo, desde ese día veo un poco de luz en mi oscuro camino"-

-Por fin lo logramos- dijo Haruka al salir del auto seguido por ambas rubias

-No me digas Mina quiso arreglarse no???, aunque yo la veo igual-

-Rei!!!-

-Dejen de pelear niñas y suban de una vez-

-Me pregunto si alguna vez Ikuko nos dejara de ver como niñitas de cinco años???-

-No lo creo Rei dijo la más sensata del grupo

-Subamos de una vez antes de que Luna nos reprenda también –El comentario de Lita hizo que las cinco rieran.

-Vez Mina te arreglaste en vano- dijo Sere mientras subían las escaleras

-No lo creo mira- dijo esta al estar ya dentro del avión, Serena llevo su vista hacia donde Mina apuntaba y se encontró con Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, los cuales tenían un puesto libre al lado

-Pero…que???-

-Viajaran con nosotros Sere-

-Como??-

-Si su viaje de negocios es al mismo lugar que nuestro viaje familiar-

-Que esperan siéntense o acaso quieren retrasarnos más- dijo Rei

-Bien pues creo que te toca sentarte junto a Seiya hermanita- dijo Mina mientras le daba un pequeño empujón

-Hola Serena- dijo el pelinegro cuando esta estuvo sentada a su lado

-Hola Seiya-

-Sorprendida??-

-Un poco, en verdad su viaje coincide con el nuestro??-

-Así es por que??-

-Eso quiere decir que tu…???-

-Solo si tu deseas tomar la terapia, sino simplemente seré tu amigo, jamás te forzaría a nada-

-Sí…sí quiero tomar terapia, pero solo y exclusivamente si tu eres quien me escuche-

-Y así será "Bombón"-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**_Hola a todas antes que nada me gustaría pedir una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que me pasaron un buen de cosas en estos meses primero que nada me enferme horrible y eso desencadeno que me despidieran del trabajo( en el cual ya ni me sentía a gusto y eso hizo que la musa se fuera de vacaciones), después pues tuve que buscar trabajo verdad y pues de eso no me quejo empecé el año con el pie derecho, ahora trabajo para una editorial dedicada a (no es por presumir he) la comercialización de comic's y mangas aquí en México. Y pues ya se imaginaran estoy feliz de la vida y pues poco a poco la musa ha regresad, como habrán visto publique un oneshote ("POR CUESTIONES DE FAMILIA") hace dias (el cual recomiendo bastante 'es que si no me hecho porras quien') y ahora les traigo la actualización de este fic, y espero que en los próximos dias este la de "MI VIDA EN EL INSTITUTO MILENIO DE PLATA"_**

_**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, ahora voy a agradecer a las personas que me dejaron su review, en esta ocasión solo las voy a nombrar y en los próximos dias les mandare un correo a todas ellas.**_

_**Esto debido a un comentario que me hizo una amiga de que por responder los reviews en la historia la pueden borrar, por eso les pido que si van a dejar un review anónimo por favor dejen una dirección de correo para que pueda agradecerles.**_

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_**SANDRA**_

**_IRINA (Gracias por tus comentarios espero que pronto me dejes una dirección en la cual pueda responderte besos) _**

_**AMY KOU**_

_**YUHE HIME**_

_**ELIS KOU**_

_**GABY BUNNY**_

_**SAILOR DULCE**_

_**VAINILLA ( Gracias amiga por todas las cosas lindas que me dices, espero me dejes una dirección para responderte, besos)**_

_**SAILY**_

_**AISHITERUKOU**_

_**A todas ellas gracias por su apoyo, y a quien ha leído la historia pero no ha dejado review le agradezco mucho que dedique un poco de su tiempo ha esta lectura ( y espero que pronto me dejen su opinión)**_

_**Espero que disfrutaran la lectura de este capi, les mando muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo bye**_


	6. Nuevos Comienzos

CAPITULO V NUEVOS COMIENZOS

Hacia ya cuatro meses que se encontraban en Estados Unidos, todos se habían instalado en la mansión que años atrás fuera el hogar de los hermanos Kou, a excepción de Haruka el cual necesitaba estar más cerca de la universidad, aunque la mayoría de las tardes las pasaba en aquel lugar, la terapia de serena avanzaba notoriamente, ella ya se mostraba más animada y esa tarde estaba planeando sorprender a todos a la hora de la comida, hacia un par de dias que Seiya sacaba en sus secciones el tema del luto y aunque no le lo había dicho directamente que se lo quitara ella había tomado la decisión de hacerlo.

En esos momentos se encontraba con sus amigas tomando el sol junto a la piscina.

-Serena como puedes soportar tomar el sol con ese bikini negro??- le pregunto Mina desde el agua a su hermana la cual se encontraba tumbada en un camastro junto a la piscina leyendo un libro.

-Di que trae bikini y no el traje que quería comprarse- comento la castaña

-Más bien di que entro en el bikini- dijo en broma la pelinegra

-Vamos Rei si Sere tiene una figura muy esbelta, no se como se conserva tan bien después de haber tenido un bebe- ante esto todas las miradas se posaron sobre la inoportuna rubia

-Ya me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada- fue el simple comentario de Serena – Voy a ayudar a mamá y a tía Luna con la comida- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba para después alejarse del lugar.

-MINA!!!!- fue lo que salio de las gargantas de Rei y Lita una vez que Serena se hubo marchado

-Yo lo dije sin pensar, además no creí que nos estuviera prestando atención, la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estamos aquí –

-Es verdad pareciera que vive en un mundo aparte-fue el comentario de la castaña

-Si, siempre y cuando no este Seiya presente, por que estando él no se comporta así- fue la queja de la rubia

-Deben darle tiempo las heridas no sanan de la noche a la mañana-

-Michiru tiene razón, Serena necesita tiempo-

-Y por que no es lo mismo con Seiya???- pregunto Mina en un tono celoso

-Será por que confía plenamente en el y eso se debe a que no la ha defraudado como lo hicimos nosotras-fue el tajante comentario de Rei

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena entro en aquella casa a paso lento, las palabras de su hermana le habían dolido, pero más había sido su asombro en otro momento las lagrimas se le hubieran escapado de los ojos en cuanto se encontrara sola, pero en esta ocasión lo único que sucedió fue que su mente al escuchar hablar sobre su bebe le mando los momentos más memorables que vivió con aquel pequeño ser y en lugar de llorar, su reacción fue sonreír, estaba por subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Seiya

-Seiya hola!!!!- dijo la rubia al tiempo que caminaba hacia él, sin percatarse del sonrojo en el rostro del joven

-Hola Serena-dijo este sin dejar de observarla, en verdad ese bikini negro se le veía espectacular- Te vez hermosa- dijo en un susurro que la rubia alcanzo a escuchar

-Gracias-

-Es raro ver un bikini negro-

-No es totalmente negro- dijo la rubia asiendo alusión a los tirantes y acabados del traje los cuales eran en color rosa

-Rosa???, eso si que es extraño, no va de acuerdo a lo que tiendes a usar-

-Pero si ni siquiera lo habías notado-

-La costumbre de verte totalmente vestida en colores oscuros, supongo-

-Voy a cambiarme para la comida, te veo al rato verdad???-

-Claro tenemos que hablar de lo que te llevo a agregar colores vivos a tu atuendo-

-"Yo más bien pienso que hablaremos del cambio radical del color" Hasta al rato- dijo esta para después dirigirse al piso superior.

-Te gusta no es así Seiya???- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta principal

-Y si así fuera Haruka???- dijo el pelinegro encarando al recién llegado

-Sabes que ella es muy importante para mí, hace tiempo cometí un error pero ahora no estoy dispuesto a ver como otro hombre la vuelve a lastimar y eso te incluye a ti-

-Estas dando por hecho que ella se fijara en mí-

-Lo hará Serena necesita que la protejan siempre ha sido así- Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro recordara algunas cosas que la rubia le había contado al inicio de su terapia

---------------FLASH BACK-------------------

Era su primera sección oficial, y aunque anteriormente habían hablado superficialmente sobre lo que la llevo a tomar terapia, el pelinegro sabía que ese tema era demasiado delicado como para hacer de el un estudio detallado, así que empezó por conocer a la rubia un poco más.

-Sabes siempre me he preguntado que se siente tener un hermano gemelo- fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro

-Somos mellizas y no te pierdes de mucho creme es lo mismo que tener un hermano normal, solo que más parecido a ti-

-Acaso te molesta el vinculo que tienes con Mina???-

-Ahora no, pero cuando éramos pequeñas si me molestaba y mucho-

-Por que???-

-Éramos tan parecidas y teníamos tanto en común que la gente no nos distinguía fácil mente, no fue hasta la adolescencia que las diferencias fueron visibles para todo el mundo y es que solo un tonto no notaría que ella es más alta que yo-

-Te llevas mejor con ella ahora que antes???-

-Definitivamente, sabes cuando éramos pequeñas competíamos por todo, un día cuando teníamos nueve años le dijo a mamá que se dejaría crecer el cabello, yo le dije que el mío sería más largo y mira lo conseguí- dijo al tiempo que señalaba sus coletas y por primera en mucho tiempo vez sonreía sinceramente cosa que no paso desapercibida para Seiya.

-Y con Haruka-

-Pues con el las cosas siempre fueron diferentes, nunca discutimos y tendía a sobre protegerme, siempre ha creído que soy una frágil muñeca de porcelana que necesita que la protejan y en el fondo tiene razón-

------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------

-….Que te quede clara una cosa Kou- dijo Haruka, lo que ocasiono que él regresara a la realidad.

-No me asustas Haruka, te conozco muy bien y se que tus hermanas son muy importantes para ti, aún recuerdo lo que le dijiste a Yaten cuando empezó a salir con Mina, fue algo así como 'Que te quede clara una cosa Kou, no voy a permitir que juegues con mi hermana' y aclaremos algo de una vez Haruka yo en ningún momento voy a hacerle daño a Serena, pero tampoco voy a pretenderla-

-Pero por que???, creí que te gustaba-

-Y no te equivocas me gusto desde que la vi aquella noche en el restaurante,"no más bien desde que vi aquella fotografía" y estos meses han bastado para que me enamorara de ella perdidamente, pero hay cosas que nos separan y que por desgracia no puedo cambiar-

-Seiya sucede algo???, no es normal que tu hables así-

-Si Haruka, pasa algo y creo que es hora de que lo sepas, por que no vamos a la biblioteca, así platicamos con más privacidad – dijo el pelinegro encaminándose hacia aquel lugar, seguido por un preocupado Haruka

-Que es lo que pasa- pregunto el rubio cuando la puerta de aquel lugar se hubo cerrado tras de si- acaso Serena???-

-No, ella esta bien, es más creo que en un par de semanas lograre que se deshaga del luto-

-Entonces???-

-Haruka, que dirías si te dijo que yo conozco al ex-esposo de Serena-

-Vamos Seiya muchas personas lo conocen, después de todo es un gran cirujano-

-Y si te dijera que no solo es un gran cirujano, sino que también un gran ser humano???

-Te diría que estas loco Seiya-

-No estoy loco y lo que te he dicho es verdad, Darien Chiba es un gran ser humano que hace años se encargo de cuidar a sus tres primos huérfanos-

-A donde quieres llegar con esta Seiya, a que lo compadezca a él o a esos tres???-

-Mis hermanos y yo somos esos tres Haruka, Darien es nuestro único familiar con vida-

-Es en serio???- dijo el rubio ante las palabras de su amigo

-Y eso no es todo el día en que Amy me pidió que atendiera a Serena el estuvo conmigo y me pidió algo parecido-

-Esto es inaudito Seiya, espera tu no lo habrás tenido al tanto de Serena en este tiempo o si??-

-No, ya te lo he dicho Haruka yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana y eso me es suficiente para que este de su lado, aunque conozco las razones de Darien y los por menores del accidente-

-Es por eso que no le confesaras tus sentimientos???-

-Si lo hago tendré que decirle que parentesco me une a Darien y eso no lo debe saber jamás por que si lo sabe me despreciara por no habérselo dicho desde un principio-

-No tendrías por que decírselo y aún así componer un poco del daño que él le hizo, amándola y cuidándola como el no supo hacer-

-Haruka, estamos hablando de la esposa de mi primo-

-Corrección, Seiya estamos hablando de mi hermana la EX-esposa de tu primo, piensalo no te niegues a amar, ni le niegues a Serena la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz- dijo Haruka para después marcharse del lugar dejando a un muy pensativo Seiya

-No se si tenga el derecho de pretender tu amor, mi dulce Bombón-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hacia poco más de una hora que se encontraba en aquella habitación, se observaba fijamente en el espejo el cual le devolvía el reflejo de una joven mujer llena de vida ataviada con un vestido lila de corte línea A de tirantes delgados con un breve escote en V cuya falda le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, traía sandalias de tacón, y un juego de aretes, gargantilla y pulsera, ambos en el mismo tono que el vestido, su cabello lo había recogido en una coleta alta dejando que las puntas de este se ondularan naturalmente, su maquillaje consistía en un simple delineado en color lila sobre el parpado y brillo de labios transparente, sonrió complacida, sabia a la perfección que todos se sorprenderían con su atuendo, pero sus pensamientos se enfocaron en una sola persona.

-"Ya quiero ver tu cara Seiya"- y con ese pensamiento salio con rumbo al comedor donde la esperaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No puedo creer que aún no este aquí, hace más de una hora que nos dejo, diciendo que vendría a ayudar con la comida y es hora que esa tonta de Serena no se aparece-

-Despreocupate Rei ya no ha de tardar – comento tranquilamente el pelinegro

-Quien dijo que estaba preocupada??, más bien estoy molesta por esta tardanza, parece que esa tonta de Serena jamás aprenderá a llegar a tiempo "Sere, estarás bien???, si no llegas en cinco minutos subo a buscarte"- mientras Rei hablaba algunos de los presentes notaron la presencia de la rubia quedando sorprendidos por el atuendo que llevaba –Me estas escuchando Seiya???- dijo la pelinegra que seguía en su monologo hasta que noto las caras de asombro de todos sus acompañantes, por lo que volteo hacia donde se dirigían todas las miradas y lo que vio la dejo igual de sorprendida.

-Discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar- dijo la recién llegada, notando que su plan había sido todo un éxito, se sentó junto a su terapeuta dedicándole una calida sonrisa que lo hizo perderse más en la contemplación de la rubia, minutos después la comida era servida, la mesa se encontraba en un extraño silencio el cual se extendió hasta la hora del postre la primera en hablar fue Ikuko

-Sere, hija te ves hermosa- cosa con la que todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, cada uno tuvo un comentario de halago hacia la joven, a excepción de Seiya el cual se limitaba a observarla.

-Oye Sere y esto va a ser permanente??- pregunto la hermana de la joven

-Si, Mina-

-Ahhhh, que bien eso quiere decir que iremos de compras- su hermana solo asintió- En ese caso que tal si vamos mañana sábado así los chicos nos pueden acompañar, verdad Yaten???-

-No creo que sea buena idea Mina, por que no van ustedes solas, yo solo me voy a aburrir-

-Pero no vas a ir solo, como Taiki, Seiya y Ruka no tienen nada que hacer también irán con nosotras-

-Perdón???, creo que no escuche bien Mina-

-Si, si escuchaste bien Haruka-

-De ninguna manera voy a ir con ustedes, Michiru y yo tenemos otros planes-

-Pues a mi me gustaría ir de compras junto con ellas-

-Pero Michiru, tu sabes que solo podemos salir los sábados-

-Entonces ven con nosotras-

-Esta bien- dijo resignado el rubio

-Esa es mi cuñada- dijo Mina mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Michiru- Y tu Taiki nos acompañaras verdad??-

-Tengo otra opción???- dijo mirando a su esposa la cual sólo negó con la cabeza

-Y tu Seiya???-

-………-

-Seiya???-

-………-

-SEIYA!!!!-

-Eh???- dijo el aludido regresando a la realidad

-Que si nos vas a acompañar???-

-A donde??-

-Seiya que no, nos estabas prestando atención???- le reprocho Mina

-Pensaba en otra cosa, pero dime a donde quieren que las acompañe??-

-A comprarle ropa a Sere-

-"Acompañarla a comprarse ropa" Si claro-

-Ya se que ningún hombre es afecto a ir de compras… Espera dijiste que si???-

-Eso fue lo que dije Mina-

-Tu no vas a poner el grito en el cielo como estos??- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a su hermano y a los de él- Eso es raro, mmm no será que te agrada la idea de acompañar a Serena??- dijo Mina con malicia haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Seiya –Es que acaso te gusta???-

-Mina!!! no digas tonterías-

-Vamos Sere no te pongas así, yo solo decía, además puede que sea verdad- dijo maliciosamente la rubia

-"No el no se fijaría en mí y menos con lo que le he contado, un segundo yo pensé eso???, acaso…… no, no es posible"-

-Mira Mina deja de mal interpretar las cosas, me parece buena idea acompañarlas así tendré la oportunidad de ver que tanto avance tiene serena, es la primera vez que acude aún lugar concurrido sin llevar las barreras que impone el luto "en que estas pensando mi dulce bombón??-"

-Ahhh, bueno yo solo decía no es para que se pongan así, "No me engañas Seiya, a ti te gusta mi hermana y yo voy a hacer todo por que ella vuelva a ser feliz"-

-Entonces a que hora nos vamos mañana???-pregunto la pelinegra

-A las diez te parece bien Rei???-contesto Mina

-No mejor a las once, no quiero levantarme temprano-

-Serena??-se escucho reclamar a Rei

-Que es la verdad- Las personas que la conocían a fondo no pudieron reprimir un suspiro de resignación

-Seiya-

-Si, Rei??-

-Yo se que tu trabajo es que Serena vuelva a ser la misma de antes pero tienes que regresarla con todo y defectos??- Seiya se quedo mirando a la pelinegra sin entender lo que había tratado de decirle.

-Que quisiste decir con eso Rei???-¬¬ pregunto la aludida

-Tu que crees Serena tonta-¬¬

-No me llames así-

-Te llamo como se me de la gana cabeza de chorlito- dijo mostrándole la lengua

-Bruja-contesto la rubia haciendo el mismo gesto

-A quien le dijiste así princesita mimada-

-Pues a quien va hacer si la única bruja aquí eres tú-

-Tonta-

-Fea-

-Cabeza de albóndiga-

-Pelos de estropajo-

-Chicas por favor- intervino Amy

-Díselo a ella Amy- fue el comentario de Rei

-A mi pero si fuiste tu la que empezaste-

-No es cierto fuiste tú-

-No tú-

-No tú-

-Serena, Rei por favor deténganse que van a pensar Michiru, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten-

-CALLATE MINA!!!!!-gritaron ambas para luego seguir peleando

-Ruka, amor esto es normal???- pregunto una consternada Michiru

-Oh, si Mich, Serena pelea aún más con Rei que con Mina-

-Es su forma de decirse cuanto se quieren y se preocupan una por la otra- fue el comentario que hizo la señora Tsukino, mientras su hija continuaba peleando con la pelinegra

-Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta Serena- dijo Rei con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

-La tonta eres tu- dijo Serena perdiendo la paciencia

-Si, lo soy, soy una tonta por que cuando más lo necesitaste te di la espalda, yo tu mejor 'amiga', te deje sola- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, lo cual hizo que todos los presentes guardaran un silencio sepulcral y es que la pelinegra no era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos con facilidad, es más para algunos de los presentes era la primera vez que veían lagrimas en aquellos ojos violetas, Serena por su parte sabía que su amiga solo llegaba a mostrar sus sentimientos en momentos cruciales, comprendió enseguida que aun que no se lo expresara con palabras sus acciones le demostraban que le estaba pidiendo perdón, un perdón que ella ya le había otorgado desde hacia algún tiempo al igual que a sus otras amigas, las cuales miraban la escena con la misma impaciencia que se reflejaba en los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Rei, yo…-

-Deberías odiarnos-

-Rei no digas eso-

-Pero no es más que la verdad hija, deberías odiarnos por dejarte solo, por no saber comprenderte-dijo Kenji, aquello se había salido del alcance de todos y eso lo sabían a la perfección Michiru y Seiya quienes observaban la escena temiendo que la rubia reaccionara de una forma critica ante ella, Luna observaba muda fijamente a Serena sabía que lo que ocurriera en esos momentos sería determinante para la vida de su sobrina, mientras los otros dos hermanos Kou no se atrevían más que a respirar, el ambiente era tenso, aquel incomodo silencio fue roto por la rubia de coletas

-Yo no los odio, jamás podría yo…yo…los necesito- dijo entre sollozos, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, instintivamente se abrazo a si misma intentando así contener su llanto, Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla.

-Serena tranquila, todo esta bien – dijo el pelinegro mientras ponía lentamente sus manos en los hombros de la rubia

-Seiya- dijo esta lanzándose a sus brazos

-Tranquila, todo esta bien- la rubia no contesto solo se aferro más su abrazo

-Serena, hijita- dijo Ikuko acariciándole el cabello tiernamente, cosa que hizo que la rubia soltara a Seiya y se refugiara en los brazos de su madre

-Yo no los odio, nunca podría-

-Lose cariño, lose todos los que te conocemos lo sabemos muy bien- cuando la rubia se hubo tranquilizado busco a Rei con la mirada y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla llorando en brazos de sus amigas, esta al darse cuenta le soltó una de sus típicas frases

-Que me ves Serena tonta-

-Lo fea que te ves llorando- la pelinegra sonrió de lado

-No te das cuenta que yo hasta para llorar tengo estilo-

-jajajajaja, sabes extrañaba esto-dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo materno para abrazar a su amiga

-Y yo- contesto la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba

-Pero extraño aún más los pasteles de Lita- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la aludida, cosa que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta que esta vez la rubia no fingía en verdad les estaba dejando llegar hasta a ella no como en os meses pasados en los que simplemente parecía estar en el lugar pero en cuanto se le intentaban acercar ponía un barrera infranqueable frente a ella

-Eso se puede arreglar-

-En serio Lits, por que soy capaz de comerme uno yo sola-

-Ni te atrevas Serena por que yo también quiero-

-Y a ti quien te invito, Mina??-

-Yo sola, acaso crees que te tengo que pedir permiso, ya se te olvido que yo soy la mayor-

-Pues si tu lo dices pero no por eso te voy a dar de MI pastel-

-Tu pastel más bien dirás MI pastel ese que me comeré yo solita-

-Está bien si es lo que quieres cómetelo tu sola pero después no vengas llorando cuando no entres en el vestido de novia-

-Un pastel no va a hacer eso-

-No uno no, pero tu no te comes uno querida-

-No importa Amy me ara una liposucción y quedare como nueva-

-Ten en cuenta que te la cobrare- dijo la recién citada

-No podría ser gratis???-

-No-

-Eso quiere decir que Mina no comerá pastel-dijo la pelinegra

-Que malas son conmigo, Yaten defiéndeme- dijo mirando a su prometido con ojos de cachorro a medio morir

-A mi no me metas Mina-

-Haruka!!!-

-Yo no estoy-

-Que malos- la risa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar, así entre pláticas y risas pasaron el resto de la tarde

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche había caído, hacía ya algunas horas, por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella casa se encontraban dormidos, todos a excepción de aquella mujer de largos y dorados cabellos, la cual contemplaba desde uno de los sillones de la biblioteca el astro nocturno, el cual la cubría con su plateado resplandor.

-Es bonita verdad "Claro que no mas que tu"- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, tan de repente que la rubia se sobre salto al instante – tranquila Serena soy yo Seiya- dijo el recién llegado apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella

-Seiya me asustaste-

-Discúlpame, no era esa mi intención-dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia la cual lo miraba de frente

-Lose, pero que haces despierto a estas horas??-

-No podía dormir "Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ti", acaso es un delito???- pregunto mientras mostraba una de sus características sonrisas.

-No, no pero resulta extraño-

-Extraño, y me lo dice la personita que se pasa muchas de las noches en este lugar hasta muy entrada la madrugada??-

-Yo……-

-No, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas-dijo este mirándola con ojos de amor

-Seiya, sabes no soy ciega, despistada talvez, pero no ciega-

-Que me quieres decir con eso??-

-Se que lo que dijo Mina hoy en la tarde es verdad-

-Serena, yo jamás……-

-No me mientas-

-Voy a buscar a alguien más para que lleve tu caso, yo no puedo seguir siendo tu medico-

-Seiya, yo…no se…si-

-No te preocupes yo te entiendo-

-No Seiya no me entiendes, por que ni yo misma lo entiendo, te quiero es verdad, pero no se si pueda con esto, no se si sea lo correcto-

-Serena???- la rubia asintió a la muda pregunta de su acompañante- Yo tampoco se si es correcto lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a besar los labios de la rubia cosa a la que ella no se negó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquellos ojos color zafiro se abrieron de golpe, no tardo en reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación, encendió la luz de su lámpara de noche para ver el reloj, el cual marcaba las dos y media de la mañana, quedaba claro que todo había sido un sueño.

-Bombón que es lo que me has hecho???- dijo mientras se levantaba en busca de un vaso con agua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba bastante agitada sus celestes ojos buscaron el interruptor de la lámpara de noche que se encontraba en el buró al lado de la cama, al encenderla pudo ver que el reloj marcaba las dos y media de la mañana.

-Dios que me esta pasando???, "Acaso me he enamorado de él???" No, no puede ser- aun perturbada por aquel sueño el cual había revuelto sus pensamientos se levanto en busca de un poco de agua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**HOLA:**

**Por fin un capitulo más, que les pareció, si ya se me han de querer matar por que todo fue un sueño pero ya prontito se convertirá en realidad así que no dejen de leer ( si ya se, ustedes si me leen, pero yo me tardo en escribir verdad???, les prometo que intentare no tardarme mucho en actualizar) , otra cosa aunque dije que no iba a agradecer por este medio los reviews la verdad es que no me puedo resistir, me siento vacía si no les escribo unas cuantas líneas así que aquí están los agradecimientos**

**ERILL: Pues un poco tardada pero he aquí la continuación, espero que te gustara, gracias por tu apoyo**

**MARINA ACERO: Ya se que lo más seguro es que para cuando leas esto ya este publicado el siguiente capi, pero bueno no puedo dejar de agradecerte amiga mía, y espero que me trajeras algo de tu viaje he???**

**YDIEL: Mi muy querida amiga, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi te gustara, ya veras que en el próximo dejara de ser un sueño para convertirse en una linda realidad, la pregunta es por cuanto tiempo???.**

**BUNNY CK: Bueno creo que esta vez he tardado menos (que por que??, fácil amarre a la musa a la pata del escritorio y la tengo amenazada con solo darle pan y agua si no se pone a trabajar, jajaja), ya en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo espero que este capi te gustara.**

**AMY KOU: Pues he aquí la actualización espero que te gustara muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.**

**VAINILLA: Espero este capi te hay gustado amiga mía, y en cuanto a agregarme a tu MSN, claro que si nada me daría más gusto.**

**SAILY: Gracias tu siempre tan linda, me alegra que te gustara, aprovecho para decirte que por alguna extraña razón no pude subir mi review para tu historia, pero ya vez que te decía que pronto te saldría la inspiración, pues sigue así.**

**SERENALUCY: Pues no han tardado mucho en enamorarse esos dos o eso parece, espero que este capi te gustara gracias por el apoyo.**

**tUsKi Ai KoU: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras espero que este capi te haya gustado.**

**MAYUSAGI: Lo siento mucho pero me temo que Darien no recapacitara, ya que esta historia fue pensada desde un principio como un Serena X Seiya y así se quedara ya que fue y es dedicada a todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja (aunque para nadie es secreto que yo prefiero lo SXD, aun así este se quedara así por que esa era la idea original), yo entenderé si no quieres seguir leyendolo, si ese es el caso puedo recomendarte que leas mis otras 3 historias ya que estas si tienen como pareja a Serena y a Darien. De cualquier manera muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias**

**Pues bien no me queda nada por agregar a no ser un agradecimiento a todas mis lectoras (las que dejan y las que no dejan reviews) por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, de la cual espero traerles pronto una romántica actualización con todo mi cariño CINTHY.**

**P.D BESOS **


	7. Recuerdos

CAPITULO VI "RECUERDOS"

El amplio pasillo era iluminado tenuemente por las luces provenientes de la escalera, las puertas a ambos lados de el se encontraban cerradas y todo era cubierto por el silencio de la noche de pronto dos de las puertas se abrieron dejándose ver detrás de una a un joven de largos cabellos negros ataviado solo con el pantalón de una pijama tan azul como sus ojos, y detrás de la otra a una joven de dorados cabellos cuyo cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con un camisón negro el cual no le llegaba más que a la mitad del muslo, allí ambos frente a frente se contemplaban absortos, él intentando comprender que aquella mujer le era prohibida y ella tratando de entender en que momento aquel hombre se había metido en su adolorido corazón. Los recuerdos se les vinieron a la mente.

------------------FLASH BACK SEIYA-------------------

-Me casé muy enamorada- decía la rubia mientras el la escuchaba aquella sería la primera vez que le hablaría sobre su matrimonio y de aquel que había sido su esposo, aunque no hacia falta por que el lo conocía a la perfección- Ya te había dicho que lo conocí en el hospital donde el trabajaba y yo hacia servicio voluntario, la primera vez que lo vi me quede sin aire, poco a poco nos fuimos tratando y de pronto descubrí que lo quería, y fui la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando el me dijo que se había enamorado de mi sin darse cuenta, claro que la felicidad no duro mucho cuando mis padres se enteraron de lo nuestro me prohibieron seguir con él, los ignore y seguimos viéndonos en secreto, un par de meses después me pidió ser su esposa y yo acepte, cuando se los dije a mis padres ellos me pusieron un ultimátum era mi familia o el hombre que amaba, esta de más decir que lo preferí a él, me case en secreto, Haruka y Mina fueron los primeros en enterarse, ya que nos encontraron en un famoso restaurante festejando, Ruka armó un escándalo y me desconoció frente a toda esa gente, después de eso no supe más de mi familia, a excepción de mía Luna-

-Como fue tu matrimonio Sere???-

-Como cualquier otro, éramos felices, no faltaban las discusiones pero no eran a menudo-

-Por que discutían más???-

-Por el tiempo-

-El tiempo???-

-Desde que Rini nació Darien pasaba más tiempo en el hospital, decía que nuestra niña recibiría lo mejor y aunque el tenía una pequeña fortuna quería incrementarla, debo admitir que Darien adoraba a nuestra pequeñita, tal vez si esa noche no hubiéramos discutido ella aún estaría aquí- junto con esas ultimas palabras las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la rubia

-A que te refieres???-

-No quiero hablar de eso por ahora-

-Esta bien –

-Gracias-

---------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE SEIYA ----------------------------------

------------------------------FLASH BACK DE SERENA-------------------------

Era una soleada mañana de domingo, aquella rubia de coletas se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines de la propiedad de los Kou cuando un sendero de árboles llamo su atención, por lo que se encamino hacia ellos, no fue hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar que se percato de la presencia de aquel pelinegro, el cual observaba los árboles con infinita nostalgia

-Son cerezos verdad???- pregunto la rubia para hacer notar su presencia

-Así es- contesto el pelinegro

-Es raro ver cerezos fuera de Japón-

-A mi madre le gustaban mucho los cerezos, cuando mi padre tubo que venir a establecerse aquí ella se encontraba sumamente molesta, ya que se tendía que alejar de su sendero de cerezos al cual no vería florecer esa primavera, discutieron mucho, ya que ella quería permanecer en Japón, ya sabes caprichos de embarazadas- la rubia le miro sonriendo al tiempo que asentía- Después de eso mi padre le prometió que haría un sendero de cerezos igual en esta casa, para que ella los viera florecer, ella y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo en este lugar-

-A ti también te gustan verlos florecer- dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba el tronco de uno de los árboles

-Mucho-

-Puedo preguntar algo??-él solo asintió-Era a ti a quien esperaba cuando todo eso ocurrió???-

-Así es- dijo el joven mientras su mirada se tornaba aún más nostalgia

-Seiya???-pregunto tímidamente la joven

-Sí???-

-Que ocurre???-por que estas tan melancólico-

-Sabes estaba recordando a mis padres-

-Por eso estabas aquí solo???, perdón yo no quería molestarte, te dejo sol…-

-No, por favor no te vayas- la joven solo asintió- Sabes fue en este lugar donde vi a mi madre por ultima vez, aún me parece verla- mientras hablaba las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, ante lo cual la rubia no pudo más que abrazarlo fuertemente

----------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE SERENA-------------------------------

-Serena- dijo por fin el joven- ocurre algo???-

-Eh…no Seiya es tan solo que he tenido un sueño del cual me he despertado bruscamente y pensé en ir por un poco de agua a la cocina –

-Que curioso a mi me pasó lo mismo, vamos- ante eso la rubia solo asintió, para después empezar a caminar rumbo a las escaleras- Y dime que soñaste-

-Eh…este…pues…con algo imposible-

-Ya veo-

-Y tú-

-Pues algo parecido-dijo este al tiempo que llegaban a la cocina, por culpa ventana se apreciaba la hermosa luna llena, cuya luz se filtraba hacia el interior

-Que hermosa luna -dijo la rubia con un poco de melancolía- me recuerda la que había aquella noche-

-Serena???-

-La noche del accidente, aquella noche también había luna llena- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la luna

-Por que no, nos sentamos- dijo el joven mientras conducía a la joven hacia uno de los bancos del desayunador- ahora si cuéntame- ella lo miro a los ojos- si no quieres continuar no hay pro….- pero no termino de hablar ya que ella lo interrumpió

-Llevábamos algunos dias allí, Darien dicho que aquel seminario no le tomaría más que los dias, pero resulto que le tomó más que eso y Rini y yo nos la pasábamos encerradas, aquella noche cuando Darien regreso no me contuve más y se lo reclame, tal vez en otro momento no hubiera actuado como lo hice pero en ese instante me sentía tan sola y vulnerable, además mi mente había imaginado como sería mi vida y la de mis hijos si Darien seguía así-

-Tus hijos??? "Lo sabías, sabias que estabas embarazada, ahora solo falta que lo digas"-

-Sí, Seiya mis hijos, yo…… estaba embarazada cuando todo aquello paso-

-Quieres contarme lo que realmente paso???-

-Pues…….-

-----------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------

-Sere amor, ya regrese- dijo aquel hombre mientras entraba en aquella amplia habitación de hotel- Sere!!!-

-Podrías dejar de gritar, Rini esta dormida- dijo la rubia en tono frío

-Sere amor que sucede???- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-Nada-

-Vamos te conozco y se que pasa algo, me vas a decir que te sucede-

-En verdad quieres saberlo???-

-Sí-

-SUCEDE QUE ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO-

-Serena no te alteres-

-QUE NO ME ALTERE???-

-Sere estamos aquí para descansar y pasar tiempo juntos en familia-

-NO DARIEN ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA QUE TU TRABAJES, MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS NOS PASAMOS EL DÍA AQUÍ ENCERRADAS-

-NO TENIAS QUE QUEDARTE AQUÍ BIEN PODRÍAS SALIR-

-PARA ESO ME HUBIERA QUEDADO EN CASA-

-SI TANTO TE MOLESTABA HACERME COMPAÑÍA PUDISTE HABERTE IDO-

-PUES GANAS NO ME FALTARON-

-EN ESE CASO POR QUE NO REGRESAMOS AHORA MISMO-

-ESTAS LOCO ES MUY NOCHE-

-ASI MEJOR, ESTARAS EN TU AMADA CASA ANTES DEL AMANECER- dijo el hombre para después perderse en la otra parte de la habitación, donde minutos después la rubia se hizo presente

-Que haces???- pregunto teniendo cuidado de no levantar la voz para no despertar a su hija

-Que no vez hago las maletas, nos vamos ahora mismo-

-Has lo que quieras pero yo no iré- dijo la rubia regresando sobre sus pasos y sentándose en uno de los sillones de la espacioso recibidor, minutos más tarde el pelinegro salio de la habitación con dos maletas, ante la indiferente mirada de su esposa, cuando volvió a subir se dirigió a la rubia

-Vienes??-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Esta bien- y con esas palabras se dirigió a la habitación en cuya cama descansaba una pequeña de cabellos rosados, a la cual tomo cobijo y tomo en brazos para regresar sobre sus pasos

-Que haces- dijo la rubia al verlo con la niña entre sus brazos

-No ves nos vamos a casa- dijo el pelinegro saliendo del lugar, ante lo cual ella no perdió tiempo y salio tras él en busca de su hija, cuando lo alcanzo Darien se encontraba sujetando el cinturón del asiento especial de la pequeña.

-Como te atreves a llevarte así a mi hija!!!-

-También es hija mía- dijo volteando su atención a la rubia, a la cual tomo del brazo no muy delicadamente y la subió al auto, para después subir el también y emprender el camino de regreso a su casa, ninguno de los dos se percato de que el asiento de la niña no había quedado totalmente asegurado.

-Podrías ir más despacio- dijo la rubia después de una media hora

-Pensé que tenias ganas de llegar lo más pronto posible - dijo el en tono burlón

-Deja de jugar y disminuye la velocidad, por favor – dijo ella en tono conciliador, a lo que el obedeció

-Perdóname amor, tienes razón no debí haberlas traído conmigo-

-No es solo eso Darien, es que hay veces que creo que te olvidas de tu familia-

-No cariño, yo jamás me olvidaría de lo que más amo, es solo que quiero lo mejor para ustedes-

-Lo mejor???, Darien crees que lo mejor es que Rini apenas y te conozca???, que yo apenas y te vea???, crees que eso es lo mejor???-

-Les doy todo Serena –

-Podemos vivir con menos cosas materiales, si eso significa tener más de ti-

-Yo……no se que decir-

-Mmmmm, que tal si empiezas por decir que nos quieres y que intentaras pasar más tiempo a nuestro lado-

-Te lo prometo amor-

-Me alegra saber que te voy a tener más tiempo a mi lado, sobre todo ahora-

-Ahora???- dijo el hombre apartando por una fracción de segundo la vista de la carretera para posarla en su esposa, justo en ese momento un auto a gran velocidad se hizo presente frente a ellos invadiendo el carriel por el que transitaban

-Darien cuidado!!!!!-

-------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------------

-No supe nada más hasta que desperté en el hospital al día siguiente me sentía adolorida y todo me daba vueltas, supe de inmediato que había perdido al bebé que esperaba me dolió no lo niego, pero cuando me dijeron que mi pequeña niña estaba muy grave creí perder la razón y más aun cuando me dijeron que había muerto , pero no me deje vencer por el, lo vi tan vulnerable, el día en que Rini falleció estuvo llorando sobre mi vientre y yo decidí que seria fuerte por los dos, y aún después de todo lo que sucedió yo en ningún momento lo culpe a él por el accidente, porque el único culpable de eso fue el sujeto que se impacto contra nosotros, pero Darien se siguió culpando y eso pudo más que nuestro amor, ahora comprendo que su decisión fue la mejor para mi, por que de haber seguido a su lado me hubiera convencido de su culpabilidad y hubiera terminado odiándolo, lo que me preocupa es que él aún piense que es culpable de aquel accidente- dijo la rubia sin derramar lagrima alguna, ni interrumpir su relato.

-"A mi también me preocupa" En algún momento le dijiste que en ese entonces te encontrabas embarazada???- la rubia solo negó, después el silencio se apodero del lugar por unos momentos, fue Serena quien lo rompió

-Crees que hice mal en no decirle???-

-Me temo que si-

-Yo solo quería ahorrarle un sufrimiento mayor- dijo mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro- no quería que sintiera lo que yo había sentido, no tenia caso ese angelito no regresaría a nosotros-

-Te entiendo- dijo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba, cuando ella se hubo tranquilizado le dijo en un tono muy tierno- Creo que es mejor que regreses a la cama-

-No podría dormir-

-Bien entonces que te apetece hacer???-

-No tienes por que acompañarme-

-Es cierto no tengo por que pero quiero hacerlo, dime que quieres hacer??-

-Podríamos dar un paseo por el jardín???-

-No creo…-

-Esta bien yo solo decía- la rubia se vio interrumpida por que la mano de el le había tapado la boca

-Como decía no creo que podamos salir vestidos así, por lo que debemos subir por algo más abrigador- dijo jalando a la joven escaleras arriba- Te veo en la cocina en cinco minutos- cinco minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban de nuevo en la cocina esta vez con ropas más abrigadoras dispuestos a dar comienzo a su paseo, estuvieron más de media hora en absoluto silencio hasta que Seiya le pregunto

-Sere, que piensas hacer ahora???-

-A que te refieres???-

-Les contaras a tus padres y a tus amigas toda lo que me has contado a mi???-

-Si es la única forma de dejar a atrás el pasado y rehacer mi vida familiar-

-Y tu vida amorosa???, también piensas rehacerla???-

-Intentare, pero por que tanto interés???-

-Soy tu psicólogo no??-

-Es por eso o por que cierto comentario de Mina es verdad???- dijo en tono mordaz la rubia

-No te lo voy a negar- dijo el con convicción

-Es en serio???, a pesar de lo que has te he dicho???-pregunto temerosa

-Se que esto esta mal, he roto con mi ética profesional, pero no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti, mi dulce bombón-

-Seiya yo… no se… no se que es lo que siento, te quiero si pero…-

-No pido más dime quieres intentarlo Serena??- dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos

-No- ante esas palabras el alejo sus manos de ella, la cual inmediatamente le acaricio con el dorso de la mano una de las mejillas- No me mal interpretes Seiya, es que me ha gustado tanto que me llamaras bombón, que el hecho que me llamaras de nuevo Serena fue desagradable-

-Eso es un si bombón???-

-Si- dijo ella mientras el se acercaba para besarla, fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor en el que la rubia sintió que todas y cada una de sus heridas eran cauterizadas y con el cual volvió a sentirse protegida contra todo, el por su parte comprendió que aquella mujer era el amor de su vida por mucho que esto llegará a afectar la relación que tenia con su primo el evento solo tuvo un solo testigo el hermoso astro lunar que les bañaba con su luz.

-Seiya- dijo ella horas más tarde mientras estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos, sentados bajo uno de los cerezos justo cuando el alba asomaba por el horizonte

-Si bombón???-

-No se lo digamos a nadie-

-Pero………-

-Por el momento, antes quiero que todos sepan lo ocurrido, además hay algo que tengo que terminar antes de que el mundo sepa lo nuestro-

-Lo buscarás verdad- pregunto Seiya disfrazando un poco su temor

-No, pero se que nos encontraremos el día del aniversario luctuoso de Rini, hasta entonces prométeme que serás discreto-

-Te prometo lo quieras- ella sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que demostraba que en verdad el dolor empezaba a alejarse de su corazón- pero cambió de eso te pediré algo-

-Que????- pregunto la rubia entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Que me regale usted muchos besos señorita Tsukino-

-Eso es fácil- dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para robarle un beso

-Creo que es hora que regresemos a la casa-

-no podemos quedarnos un rato más???-

-Eres tu la que quiere ser discreta-

-Es verdad vamos-

La casa aun permanecía en silencio cuando ellos entraron lo que les dio oportunidad de legar hasta las habitaciones con las manos entrelazadas, cuando Serena abrió la puerta de su habitación Seiya la atrajo hacia él para robarle un beso, después cuando Serena hubo desaparecido, el se que do observando aquella puerta, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos -"Oh bombón, eres la mujer que siempre soñé"- de pronto la imagen de su primo se le vino a la mente-"Tengo que hablar con Darien lo antes posible"- con ese ultimo pensamiento se perdió por la puerta de su habitación.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las once de la mañana y los únicos en aquella casa que seguían sin aparecer eran Serena y Seiya, cuya ausencia hubiera pasado inadvertida de no ser por el compromiso que tenían con la hermana y amigas de ella y como olvidar a sus respectivas parejas, claro que para la desgracia de estos últimos

-Esa tonta de Serena como pretende que vayamos a comprarle ropa si no es capaz de levantarse de la cama-

-Ya te diste cuenta que Serena no es la única que falta Rei, Seiya tampoco a aparecido, no será que hay algo que los mantiene en cama y no me refiero precisamente a un resfriado- dijo con un tono de picardía Mina

-Ya cálmense las dos, de seguro no han de tardar "Por mi que no bajen en todo el día, odio tener que ir de compras, siempre termino pagando todo y por si fuera poco me ven cara de burro de carga y luego esta el hecho de que tengo que aguantar no a una si no a mis dos hermanitas……"-

-Patrañas, ahora mismo voy por ella y aunque sea a rastras pero la traigo, esa tonta no va arruinar nuestro día de compras-

-A quien vas a traer a rastras Reicita???-

-No me llames así Serena tonta-

-Mira Rei, toma un consejo divorciate y consigue a alguien que te haga feliz, la vida no es solo dinero, me explico verdad, tal vez con eso se te quite lo amargada- dijo la rubia en un tono por demás pícaro, lo que hizo ruborizarse a la pelinegra aun que no por mucho tiempo

-Y tu que me dices Serenita???, después de todo tu ya estas divorciada- no fue hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca que se dio cuenta que había puesto el dedo sobre la yaga- yo no quise decirlo Sere, es que me deje levar por la broma….-

-Y quien a dicho que no tengas razón???, soy joven, bonita, estoy divorciada y mi matrimonio fue muy diferente al tuyo, una se queda mal acostumbrada a………bueno tu me entiendes no???, Upss creo que no, pero algún día lo entenderás, tengo una idea aprovechando que vamos al centro comercial puedes comprarte un nuevo guardarropa cortesía de Nicolás algo nada decente y ……-

-Buenos dias- se escucho decir a Seiya desde las escaleras –Nos vamos ya???-

-Te salvo la campana Serenita la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte-

-Eso es lo que dices desde que nos conocimos-

-Vamonos ya- dijo la pelinegra saliendo del lugar, permitiendo así que todos dejaran de contener la risa

Dos horas después en el centro comercial

-Por fin nos podemos sentar- dijo un aliviado Haruka dejándose caer en una de las bancas del lugar seguido por Taiki y Yaten

-Pero si apenas han entrado a un par de tiendas, no creen que exageran????-

-NO!!!!!!! Contestaron los tres a una sola voz

-Mira Seiya que tu te diviertas babeando con cada cambio de ropa que se pone Serena, no quiere decir que a nosotros nos agrade estar aquí-Comento Yaten ante lo que Seiya intento hacer un gesto indiferente, claro que sin mucho éxito

-Serena no….-

-Si claro no te gusta, por favor Seiya a ti no te gusta acompañar a nadie de compras, ni siquiera cuando éramos chicos y teníamos que acompañar a mamá venias por voluntad propia-

-Bueno Taiki…..etto…..-

-Acéptalo te trae de un ala, y no te culpo las Tsukino tienen una chispa especial, y no me mires así Haruka no es más que la verdad-

-Una chispa especial????, que va lo que pasa es que están completamente locas- repuso el rubio a ante las palabras del peliplateado

-Será cosa de familia no???- dijo Seiya ante lo cual los Kou saltaron la carcajada, lo normal hubiera sido que Haruka protestara pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, observando algo o a alguien muy atentamente- Que pasa???- el rubio solo señalo una figura del lado contrario de donde se encontraba, cosa que llamo la atención de los tres

-Darien???- dijeron Taiki y Yaten

-Maldición por que en este momento, Serena aún no esta lista-dijo Seiya más por el temor de perderla que por el hecho de que se reencontrara con él

-Serena???- pregunto Yaten

-Que esta pasando aquí Seiya???- pregunto Taiki justo en ese momento Darien se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus primos y se dirigió hacia ellos, más específicamente hacia el pelinegro

-Que haces aquí???-

-Si claro como hace unos minutos que no nos vemos, llega y saluda-

-Lo siento Yaten tienes razón, como están???, como les ha ido???-

-Bien Darien, ya sabes la empresa, la familia y a ti que tal te trata la vida???, por fin conoceremos a nuestra prima???-

-La vida no me trata del todo bien Taiki y en cuanto a lo otro me divorcie hace unos meses de ella- dijo fijando su atención en el rubio el cual trataba de contenerse para no armar un escándalo y que su hermana se enterara de la presencia de su ex esposo en aquel lugar

-Deja te presento a Haruka Tsukino, hermano de mi prometida Minako, Haruka el es nuestro primo Darien Chiba- dijo Yaten pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de saludarse

-Seiya aún no me has contestado que haces aquí???

-Trabajando Darien-

-La empresa???-

-En parte-

-En donde esta ella???- Ni Taiki ni Yaten comprendían a que se referían ambos pelinegros, por lo que se dedicaron a escuchar su conversación la cual fue interrumpida por Haruka, que se había levantado en una fracción de segundo

-Y a ti que te importa en donde esta mi hermana???- dijo Haruka encarándolo

-Calma Haruka, no llames la atención, mira Darien Serena y las demás están en aquella tienda de lencería, pero no creo que sea prudente que te vea, aún no esta preparada, acaba de dar el primer paso para empezar una nueva vida , en la que tu no estas incluido-dijo Seiya terminantemente

-Necesito hablar con ella-

-Espera a Diciembre, estaremos en Japón para el aniversario luctuoso de Rini y allí podrás hablar con ella, pero antes te recomiendo que hables con Setsuna lo necesitas-

-Lo se vengo con ella, por eso quería hablar con Serena-

-La quieres de vuelta???- pregunto Seiya con temor bien disfrazado

-No creo que haya vuelta a tras en esto Seiya-Seiya estaba por preguntarle algo más cuando las voces de seiis mujeres jóvenes se hicieron presentes-

-Yo no se para que compraste eso, no tienes con quien ocuparlo Serenita-

-Hay pero si tu Reicita no te quedas atrás-

-Por lo menos yo estoy casada- dijo mostrándole la lengua

-Y eso que Rei, Sere puede conseguirse a alguien con quien 'jugar'-

-Mina!!!!- protesto Serena

-Que???, no te las des de casta por que no te queda-

-Soy una mujer decente- dijo fingiendo ofenderse-y una mujer decente no se consigue a alguien con quien 'jugar'-

-Ha hablado la 'señorita'Tsukino o debería decir le ex señora Chiba???- Ante las palabras de Mina, Taiki y Yaten comprendieron la anterior conversación de los pelinegros y la reacción de Haruka

-Me voy antes de que me vea, cuídala Seiya, cuídala mucho- dijo Darien para después alejarse del lugar

-Darien yo……- intento decir Seiya pero el pelinegro había desaparecido ya

-Serena es su ex???- pregunto Yaten

-Sí-

-Eso lo cambia todo Seiya, tu no puedes fijarte en ella-

-Taiki tiene razón, no puedes pretender a la ex mujer de tu primo-

-Basta calléense antes de que ella los escuchen- dijo Haruka

-Ay, pero que caras, no me digan que ya se cansaron???, pero si apenas comenzamos, vamos aún faltan muchas tiendas-dijo Mina mientras literalmente arrastraba a Yaten y a Haruka hacia otra tienda, cosa que divirtió a los demás con excepción de Serena, la cual no comprendía el por que del cambio en la mirada de Seiya

-Ay…..-grito Serena

-Que pasa Sere???- pregunto mina

-Olvide algo en el probador de la tienda, adelántense ahora los alcanzo

-Segura???-pregunto su hermano

-Si, si vayan-

-No se preocupen yo la espero ya los alcanzamos- Así el grupo se dirigió a otra tienda no sin que antes Rei dijera una de sus clásicas frases contra la rubia "Tenias que ser tu", Serena pareció no escucharla por que ya regresaba a la tienda o eso parecía ya que en cuanto ellos se hubieron alejado volvió sobre sus pasos, Seiya la esperaba sentado en la banca con las manos entre sus oscuros cabellos escena que le recordó a la rubia la actitud de su ex-esposo cuando algo no andaba bien pero decidió no pensar en eso y decidió sentarse a su lado el la volteo a ver enseguida

-Que es lo que sucede???- pregunto la rubia mientras sostenía una de sus manos

-Nada Bombón nada-

-No me tienes confianza???, por que si es así no quiero continuar con esto- dijo poniéndose de pie, con la intención de marcharse, cosa que él le impidió tomándola por una de sus muñecas

-No es eso amor, es solo que….- dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar y se acercaba a la rubia

-Que Seiya, que ocurre??-

-Te amo tanto que temo perderte, se que tu no estas en condiciones para que yo te presione pero….-Seiya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Serena había capturado sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso, al separarse fue ella quien hablo

-No seas tontito, yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, Seiya tu eres la luz en medio de mi oscuridad, aún así se que me ocultas algo y eso no esta bien los secretos destruyen al amor, pero al igual que tu yo se esperar y esperare a que me lo quieras decir-

-Yo se que los secretos destruyen, y aún que te pierda, te diré lo que oculto, te lo prometo mi dulce bombón- dijo para después besar sus labios otra vez, aquella escena era vista por un hombre de cabellera azabache y ojos color zafiro, el cual se encontraba en compañía de una mujer blanca de cabello verde con reflejos verdes y ojos color granate

-La perdí, Setsuna, la perdí para siempre-dijo el hombre pasándose las manos por el negro cabello

-Darien debemos aprender a sobre llevar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, no puedes culparla fuiste tu quien la dejo pensando en que ella podría empezar de nuevo y lo ha hecho-

-Pero por que de todos los hombres del mundo se tuvo que fijar en el???-

-Por que tu mismo se la entregaste en bandeja de plata a Seiya, tal vez no lo puedes ver ahora pero inconscientemente sabes que la hará feliz-

-No puedo seguir viéndolos por favor vamonos-

-Como quiera Darien como quieras-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_HOLA:_

_PUES HEME AQUÍ CON UN CAPITULO MÁS EL CUALESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, QUE LES PARECE PARESE QUE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS YA EMPEZARON UNA RELACION PERO QUE PASARA AHORA QUE TAIKI Y YATEN SABEN QUE SERENA FUE ESPOSA DE DAREIN Y ESTE QUE HARA DESPUÉS DE HABERLOS VISTO???, PUES ESO LO SABRAN MUY PRONTO_

_AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:_

_**ERILL:**__ Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te guste espero que este capi no sea la excepción._

_**YDIEL**____Amiga mía muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras y tu apoyo, pero sobretodo gracias por tu amistad, como veras esta vez no es un sueño, pero cuanto durara???, ya lo veremos_

_**ALEJANDRA N**____Claro que los problemas de Serena tendrás solución, cuando has visto que la heroína termine mal???, ahora que cual será la solución pues fácil SEIYA con amor todo se soluciona, gracias por tu apoyo_

_**BUNNY CK**____Pues se han cumplido tus deseos lo de Serena y Seiya dejo de ser un sueño y Darien ha aparecido ahora que pasara???, espero que el cap te gustara, gracias por tu apoyo_

_**SERENALUCY:**__Que puedo decir soy mala, jajajaja!!!!, no ya en serio fue para dar pie a lo que escribo en este cap, el cual espero te gustara_

_**SERENABOMBON: **__Y es verdad prefiero los Sere/Dare, pero esta es una historia especial echa para las seguidoras de la pareja Sere/Seiya, la cual me alegra que te gustara ya que ese es el objetivo, en cuanto a alguna otra historia con esta pareja, pues no a descarto cuando legue la inspiración la tendrás de eso no te quepa duda, gracias por tus palabras_

_**SILVER MOONLIGTH-81: **__Pues te agradezco que me dejaras tu review, y entiendo lo que me dices pues a mi también me a pasado, gracias por tu apoyo_

_**MORGAIN CROIX: **__Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, creme que nunca pensé en abandonar la historia, es solo que la musa se fue de vacaciones, gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capi te gustara_

_**XxPRINCESS MELI OF THE NIGHTxX: **__Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que mi humilde historia te gustara._

_**ELIS KOU:**__ Espero que el capitulo te despejara algunas de las dudas que tenias, por lo menos su relación no es más un sueño, gracias por tu apoyo_

_**MAOKO :**__Gracias por tus palabras espero que este cap te gustara, en cuanto a lo largo del fic pues no va a ser muy largo tengo calculados 10 cap, y un epilogo pero eso es cuestión de la musa le pasare tu sugerencia_

_Bien he aquí los agradecimientos a quienes dejan review y a quienes no pues solo puedo agradecerles en conjunto y pedirles que no sean malos y me dejen un comentario solo opriman el botón lila que esta abajo_

_Bueno sin más que decirles les dejo besos y abrazos nos vemos en el próximo cap. bye _


	8. Nota Importante

A mis queridos lectores:

Que más quisiera yo, que esto se tratara de una actualización a las historias que tengo pendientes: "Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas", "Las estrellas vuelven" y "Mi vida en el instituto milenio de plata"; pero la verdad es otra, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

La verdad es que he tenido las historias totalmente abandonadas, en un principio adaptarme a la escuela y escribir se me complicó y eso hizo que aumentara el periodo entre actualización y actualización, después mi animo se vio mermado –a algunas personitas ya se los he contado- por que mi papá el año pasado por estas fechas sufrió un ligero infarto y estuvo alrededor de 20 días en el hospital, y eso me deprimió mucho, cosa que ocasionó el abandono casi completo de mis historias; pero que por fortuna está más que controlado, pues mi papi –Bendito Dios- se encuentra muchísimo mejor.

Sé que a muchas les prometí que durante las presentes vacaciones de verano actualizaría las tres historias que antes mencione, y ese era al plan hasta hace unos cuantos días, cuando el destino o lo que sea apartó de mi lado a un ser muy especial, una persona que siempre fue mi apoyo, mi fuerza, y en pocas palabras mi todo.

Por que mi mami fue para mi mucho más que una simple mamá, ella era mi amiga, confidente, maestra, comadre, y mucho más; y su perdida me deja un gran vacío dentro que no me deja escribir.

No sé cuanto tiempo me tome, lo que si sé es que quiero continuar con mis historias, por que para mi son muy especiales, es por eso que yo les prometo continuarlas una vez que haya pasado el duelo que tengo en estos momentos.

Con cariño su amiga Cinthy.


End file.
